A Burning Passion
by Scarlette Shizuru
Summary: Finally finished! Chapter 14 up! Official NatsumeMikan pairing. Though the chp 1-10 don't say so but believe me it is! Just read on! and review!
1. The Girl Next Door

"A Burning Passion"

Summary: Natsume meets a girl next door to his house and then later on finds out she studying at the Alice Academy. He really shocked since this girl has an alice that he's never seen before. The alice to kinetically control people's actions, emotions and the ability to make them do her bidding. How will he understand her? (NatsumeOC)

I don't own any of the characters!"

Name: Mitsukai Ishida

Age: 10

Personality: Shy, sweet and courageous in times of need

Alice: Kinetically control people, objects or anything

Hair Color: Blue Green

Eyes: Amethyst Violet

**Chapter 1- Girl Next Door**

After being given a vacation, Natsume was at his house, walking around, wondering about tomorrow since he was so bored. When he walked around, he saw a girl move in next door. He said silently: "Hmph. What do I care about her?"

Then, his aunt called: "Natsume! Can you please come here?" Natsume obediently went inside and asked: "What is it?" His aunt pointed what was outside the window. There, he saw a girl a year younger than him.

Natsume muttered: "If she's going to make me go there, forget it. I'm not going." Practically, almost the whole day, he didn't mind her.

But the next day, was the biggest surprise of his life.

As he entered the school, the first person who said hi to him was Ruka. A boy with the alice that can attract animals. Then, he bumped also into Mr. Narumi, his teacher who has the Alice that can knock people out.

When he entered the classroom, as always girls swooned over him and guys respected him. But as class started, this is where things started to get really surprising. Mr. Narumi announced: "Okay, right now. I have someone to introduce to you kids."

A girl entered the classroom, she had long blue-green hair, amethyst violet eyes and she was fair skinned. The class stared at her and Natsume told himself: "I've seen her somewhere."

He remembered the time she was moving into her new house. Natsume mumbled: "Since when did these things just happen, does she even have an Alice?" Mr. Narumi said: "This is Mitsukai Ishida; she's going to be part of the Special Abilities class here."

Mitsukai smiled shyly and the others greeted her in return. Mr. Narumi added: "So, I want you kids to get along with her. Alright? Make her feel a bit at home." They all chorused a 'yes' and Mr. Narumi left to deal with a couple of things.

When he left, that's when the sparks started. Sumire, a girl who had the alice to enhance her smelling and hearing sense until the capabilities of a dog or cat walked up to her and said: "Okay. Now, there are a few rules here in this school."

"1. Don't do anything stupid."

"2. No one gets into this school unless they have an alice."

"And finally, do not touch either Natsume or Ruka!"

One of the students said: "What's your alice anyway?" Mitsukai replied: "I can control people or any matter." Then, he said smugly: "Okay, show me how it's done." Mitsukai's eyes focused on Sumire's and Sumire suddenly became a lifeless puppet.

When Mitsukai lifted her right hand, Sumire's hand went up. The students were awed with what Mitsukai was doing and after a few movements she let Sumire go. Then, Ruka made a really reckless move. He decided: "Let's see how well you can handle animals."

A lion came through the window and charged towards Mitsukai. The students ran to side in terror and Mitsukai had to face it alone. It seemed like she was focusing on the lion but in truth she was focusing on Ruka.

When she took control of Ruka, she mouthed: "Stop." In Ruka's case, he actually said stop to the lion. The lion halted five inches away from Mitsukai and the others were left in shock. Even Mikan was surprised with what just happened.

When she let go of Ruka, Natsume said bluntly: "That's a useless alice." This time, this aroused Mitsukai's anger, at first she seemed shy and sweet but in this case, something seemed different about her.

Her eyes were gleaming and she took full control of Natsume's body. Although he was still conscious, he could not move his body. It was under Mitsukai's control now. She put all her anger into his Alice and fire sparked from his hands.

Natsume, for the first time in his life was terrified with what was happening. He couldn't control his own alice not because of him but because of Mitsukai's alice. Hotaru told Mikan: "I think you have to suppress her alice."

Mikan agreed and she went towards Mitsukai and easily suppressed Mitsukai's alice and Natsume's alice rampage stopped. The whole class was terrified with what happened and if they got her even more angry than now, it would be best to suggest they run for their lives.

Then, when Mr. Narumi came back, he noticed the wall was filled with burn marks and there was a lion in the classroom. He asked in a firm voice: "Okay, what happened here?" All the students pointed at Mitsukai who was standing there, guiltily.

Mr. Narumi sighed and asked: "Okay, someone please tell me what happened here?" Mikan offered to explain and she told the whole story. No detail was left out. Ruka and Natsume were told not to challenge her ability and Mitsukai was told to control her alice a wee bit more carefully.

After discussions were over, Mikan and Hotaru were able to make friends with her. With Hotaru's innovation alice and Mitsukai's controlling alice, they were already a good team. But if things went out of hand, that's when Mikan comes into the picture.

The first time Mitsukai met the Special Abilities class, she was introduced to all of them. Tsubasa Andou, the boy who can freeze people by using their shadow, Sono Kaname, the boy who can make stuff animals come to life, Mikan Sakura (of course), the girl who can nullify alices, Misaki Harada, the doppelganger alice user and Yome Kokoro, a boy who could read thoughts.

Mikan said cheerfully: "You're in our class. Don't worry, it's nice around here." Mitsukai smiled as she, Mikan and Hotaru went off to introduce her to the new school.

Mikan introduced her also to the teachers with the help of Mr. Narumi. There was of course Mr. Narumi (鳴海, 27/M) Homeroom teacher of Mikan's class. He teaches Japanese and often deals with Natsume when he gets in trouble or tries to break out. He has the pheromone alice, which allows him to seduce other people, or make them faint.

Misaki (岬, 27/M) A Science teacher at the school. Seems to be stoic in his expressions yet cares for the students. He has the alice to control plants. He is often annoyed by Narumi who steals 'bean whips'.

Serina Yamada (山田瀬里奈 Yamada Serina, 29/F) A mysterious teacher at the school. Almost always seen with her crystal ball. Especially since her alice is of 'sight' which enables her to see things happening anywhere at present time. She is seen often with Narumi.

Mr. Noda (野田, 32/M) He appears later in the series. He has the alice of time-travelling. Seems to like appearing out of nowhere. He is the moderator of the Special Abilities Classes. He often cannot control when he is going to disappear or appear.

Jinno (神野, 38/M) Teaches Math and has the lightning alice. Persona (ペルソナ), the mysterious teacher who always wears a mask. His alice is the alice to disolve things. Mitsukai's first class was with Mikan and Hotaru but the problem was Mr. Jinno, the man with the lightning alice.

When they went through the lesson, one of the students accidentally did something wrong and everbody knows, this guy is one strict cookie. He unleashed a light spark and it stung real bad. When the alice was about to get out of control again, Mistukai and Mikan quickly stopped him by using the controlling alice and nullifying alice.

When they left class, Mitsukai saw Natsume and asked: "Who's that?" Mikan saw Natsume and replied: "That's Hyuga Natsume. His power is this fire alice. It's a bit scary when he uses his full power though."

Mitsukai wondered: "I wonder why he's like that… He's been like that ever since this morning."

cloudstrife22793: Well, that's all for now. I'm sorry if it suckz.

Please send reviews and if it's a flamer not to harsh please.


	2. The Alice Challenge

I don't own any of the Alice Academy characters!

Chapter 2- The Alice Challenge

It was a nice day at the Alice Academy. Until, one of teachers announced there will be a practice time for the Alice Academy students. The teachers put them in pairs so they could train together.

Pairings:

Sakura Mikan and Ruka Nogi

Andou Tsubasa and Harada Misaki

Sono Kaname and Yuu Tobita

Hyuga Natsume and Ishida Mitsukai

Nonoko and Shoda Sumire

Imai Hotaru and Yome Kokoro

When the students saw the paper, Natsume scoffed: "I'm with the weakling, huh? Well, I'll show them that they'll have to be careful the next time they pick." Mitsukai also saw the paper and said: "Well, I might as well live with it."

Mikan saw the paper too and said: "Oh man, I hope Natsume doesn't kill her." Hotaru saw the paper and said: "Let's just watch over those two, just in case things get out of hand." Ruka saw the paper and his reaction was: "Okay, looks like the new girl's paired up with my buddy. Better make sure he doesn't kill anybody though."

Almost all the people including Mr. Narumi who saw that paper were worried that Natsume might kill Mitsukai in the process. Mr. Narumi went to Persona, the teacher in charge fro this to see if he could change the pairings.

Persona said, "I don't think I should. Besides I've never seen her Alice before and I need learn more about her Alice." Mr. Narumi was terrified, he knew if things would go out of hand, Mitsukai could be killed in an instant.

Most of teachers agreed but since the principal was the one who also decided the pairing so, no one could change it. The training started at 12:40 in the afternoon, right after lunch.

They all gathered at the gym as soon as the bell after 5 minutes rang. The students stood there in a single file line and the principal told them this is for special reasons and they weren't qualified to tell them.

So, the training began. The students were very friendly during their practice but in Natsume's case, it was all hostility and flames. Natsume activated his Alice and said, "I'll show you how it's like to have an Alice you don't want."

Mitsukai readied herself for a beating. She told herself: "This is going to hurt so badly." Natsume began throwing fire balls and created wildfires all over the place. She leaped away and ran away from the fires. Then, Natsume threw such a big assault that it attracted the attention of the other students that were training.

Natsume shouted: "I'm going to get you, Mitsukai Ishida!" Mitsukai stopped and turned to face him, this time, she was going to use the other function of her Alice, her ability to translocate into other people.

She looked at Natsume directly into the eyes and took full control of his body but her body was left vulnerable. Natsume thought: "Heh. Looks like she collapsed from fright." Then a voice said: "I don't think so, Hyuga Natsume."

Natsume thought loudly: "Who's there?" Mitsukai replied: "I'm somewhere you can never find me. Now, let me show you the true extent of your powers and mine." She moved his arms and shot fire everywhere, in every direction possible.

Natsume thought: "If she keeps on using my Alice like this, I'm going to die for sure." Natsume tried to fight her out of his body but, it was no use, no matter how hard he tried. Mitsukai knew his limitations so; she set the whole place ablaze.

Mr. Narumi knew he had to stop them because: every time Mitsukai used Natsume's Alice it shortens his life span. So, the first thing he did was knocking Natsume out since if he knocked out Natsume, he would also knock out Mitsukai.

But, unfortunately, Mitsukai left his body the moment Mr. Narumi tried to knock out Natsume. She got up but she was harshly weakened after leaving Natsume's body since he put up a good fight with her.

She fell limply on the floor and Natsume was gasping and breathing heavily after the possession. Persona, who was hidden among the people in the crowd smiled and vanished. This was all he needed to see. He wasn't only after Natsume but Mitsukai as well.

The teachers brought the two exhausted kids to the clinic. Mikan asked Mr. Narumi, "Is Natsume going to be okay?" Mr. Narumi sighed heavily and said, "I'm not very sure. She really used his Alice to his fullest extent. With her power, she could kill anybody with it."

Hotaru said, "Even herself?" Mr. Narumi said, "I'm not sure… I have never seen her powers before." Ruka looked at Natsume and Mitsukai. He now hated Mitsukai for taking use and fooling around with Natsume's powers.

Tsubasa and Misaki saw them and Tsubasa asked, "Why do you think they were paired up together again? I mean the teachers knew what was going to happen, but still…" Misaki nodded and added, "That's pretty quizzical of you, Tsubasa. But, I think someone's behind this."

Yuu, who was standing among the people asked, "Gee, Mikan… Why would someone pair them up together?" Mikan replied, "I don't know…. but if they're paired up one more time, I'm sure one of them could get really hurt."

Then, a little three year old boy stood next to Natsume's bed. He sadly stared at Natsume and left him. When all the people left, Persona entered the room and saw both of them. Persona looked over them and said silently, "They have pretty sufficient alices. Although, this new girl might be of better use."

He left them in the room thinking of his next move. Meanwhile, even another Alice wielder spotted her; it was none other than Rio, the guy with the voice pheromone. Rio said, "Hmm… this girl… she's got a pretty unique alice."

Few minutes later, Natsume woke up and wondered, "Where am I?" When he sat up, he saw Mitsukai on the bed. He looked at her and he felt a stone lodge in his stomach. Maybe he was a bit too hard on her after all.

He went to her and felt her hair. He looked at her with pity and then, he wondered, "Wait a minute! Why am I feeling this way? I mean, I never liked anybody and I'm not supposed to. I'll just put her in danger of Persona."

Then, he wanted to leave but he couldn't because there was somebody in his head telling him not to, so he stayed. After a few hours later, Mitsukai woke up and her memory was hazy and all.

She wondered, "Huh? What happened? Did I oversleep?" Natsume looked at her and didn't know what to say, it was either to tell her the truth or get a laugh by telling, "Yes, you did oversleep."

But instead, he said nothing. Although, he was trying to resist the fact that she did oversleep in some way. Then, Ruka barged in and asked, "Natsume are you alright?" Natsume thought, "Oh great. That was an idiotic move."

Natsume replied calmly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a minor headache." Ruka sighed in relief and said, "That's good. I thought you died with the way Mitsukai used your powers." Natsume said, "Yeah. I thought I was going to die too."

Mitsukai knew what they were talking about and bowed her head in embarrassment. She mumbled, "I'm sorry. It's just that whenever I'm provoked I tend to go too far." Natsume looked at her and said apologetically while gulping hard, "Actually, it's my fault. I bullied you and provoked you."

Mitsukai looked up and smiled and Natsume looked at her smiled as well. It seems that they have forgotten all about that single event.

cloudstrife22793: Finally! I did it! Although it was hard for me to come up with an idea, I came up with one anyway. By the way REVIEWS!


	3. Kidnapped

I don't own anyone from Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 3- Kidnapped**

It was around December 23, 2006 in Alice Academy. It was snowing like every December and everyone was getting presents and prepared to create a big party.

Natsume marched a different path from the others. He wasn't much of a party-person then, as he looked around, he saw Mitsukai outside when he looked out the window. He wondered, "I wonder why she's not joining them."

Hotaru and Mikan were also wondering why Mitsukai was just outside. Sumire pouted and said, "She should work harder. This party should be perfect for both Ruka and Natsume!"

Natsume went outside and saw Mitsukai molding small figures out of snow. Natsume asked, "What are you doing out here?" Mitsukai was surprised as she accidentally ruined her snow angel figurine she made.

Natsume said, "Shouldn't you be with the others?" Mitsukai shook her head and said, "No… I don't think I'd fit in anyway. Besides, I prefer having a quiet night." Natsume whispered, "Oh."

He sat beside her and he noticed her hands were bluish. Natsume said, "Mitsukai, you're hands…" Mitsukai looked at them and she said while breathing out cold air, "Yeah… I know… someone stole my gloves."

Natsume rubbed his hands together and held Mitsukai's. She felt warmth in her hands as Natsume regulated his body temperature in order to not burn her. Mitsukai saw a small orange glow as she felt the warmth.

When he was holding her hands, he looked at her and he slightly began to blush. After all… he wasn't the type to fall in love but it seems he found somebody who marches in the same path as him.

While they sat together, the entire Natsume-Ruka fan club gathered at the window and Sumire said to herself, "How dare she---!" Then, Mr. Narumi came in and asked, "Hey, are you kids done?"

The kids didn't answer and when he went to the window, he saw Natsume and Mitsukai together on the snow. Mr. Narumi smiled as he said quietly, "It seems that Natsume has found himself a brand new friend."

As Mr. Narumi walked away, he bumped into Persona, the teacher whose personality is not easily identified. Mr. Narumi said, "Hello, Persona." Persona replied monotonously, "Hello. By the way, where is Hyuga Natsume?"

Mr. Narumi said, "He's just outside, why?" Persona made a very rueful smile and said, "He better not get too soft on her." Mr. Narumi was taken aback by this and asked, "Why is that?"

Persona said, "Well, after all, his powers are very destructive… and the closer he gets to that girl, the more dangerous he gets." Narumi was taken aback and he walked past Persona. Persona turned around and told him from afar, "You know I'm right, Narumi. Don't forget how his powers are."

Mr. Narumi tried his best to ignore the terrifying teacher and he walked away wishing that Persona didn't just say that in a creepy way. Persona shrugged and walked towards the school campus.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Natsume led Mitsukai into the campus and they stayed close together. Instead of calling her 'Ishida', he called her 'Mitsukai'. She was the second girl to be called by her first name by Natsume.

Natsume walked around with Mitsukai and Sumire got instantly jealous. Mikan and Hotaru watched how the steam emitted from Sumire's head. Mikan quietly laughed and whispered to Hotaru, "Look at all that steam. She's getting jealous."

Hotaru showed a small smile and Misaki duplicated herself in order to make things faster. She was able to make the entire buffet with Anna's help in five minutes. She was able to help everyone with the decoration and she was able to send out invitations and put all the posters.

Tsubasa was having a hard time controlling his Alice because when he stepped on someone's shadow he accidentally froze them and Misaki is usually the victim. Hotaru made inventions in order to speed things up. She even invented a firework machine that made fireworks with different colors.

Natsume led Misaki to a quiet place nearby where he always liked to read. He sat down at the root of the tree and he beckoned Mitsukai to sit beside him. As she sat down, he asked since he had no other subject, "So… how's your life?"

Mitsukai said, "Its okay. My step mom sends me letters once in awhile. Actually, she's the main reason why I like my Alice." Natsume looked at her and asked, "Why's that?" Mitsukai said, "My mom's Alice is scary. Her Alice is when she hates that person so badly; she can send them straight to hell at the cost of a day of her life."

Natsume was shocked with what he heard and he decided to be content with his too. Mitsukai added, "My mom was hated by my dad because of this but she was very careful. She didn't want to lose him the way she lost her brother. But in the end, it was too much. She released hell and in return, she used too much in order to make him suffer. In turn, she lost her life because the terminal cancer."

Natsume was slightly touched by story and he said, "My family died in a fire. But, I don't know what caused it." Mitsukai sighed and whispered, "Oh." By the time, they began connecting, the party and the fireworks began flying in the air.

Mitsukai said, "C'mon. The party's starting." Natsume nodded and followed her. Then, while walking they saw everyone in kimonos and party like clothes. Mitsukai said, "Maybe we should get changed."

Natsume said, "Yeah… maybe we should." Both of them kept clear from the crowd and went to their rooms. Mitsukai pulled out a light blue kimono with cherry blossom design. Natsume had his own clothes. He just wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

They met in the hallway and Natsume nearly went head over heels over Mitsukai when he saw her. He told her, "You look great…" Mitsukai blushed and said, "Thank you." Natsume and Mitsukai went off together but when they got outside, Ruka hogged Natsume and Mikan and Hotaru got Mitsukai to check on something.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a shadow that ran in the Christmas festival. That shadow was a guy hired by Rio, the man with a voice pheromone. The man had a microphone connected to his mouth and then, he caught sight of both Natsume and Mitsukai.

He whispered through the microphone and said, "I see them. Both Mitsukai and Natsume." Rio said, "Good. Just keep on watching them." Then, from afar, Persona caught sight of both of them and said, "I see you now."

Then, Rio decided to blend in the crowd; he used his Alice and used it to speak to Ruka like how he did it last time. Ruka walked up to Natsume and asked, "Can you come with me? I need you help me. Also, bring Mitsukai with you."

Mitsukai and Natsume followed Ruka into where he was leading them. He led them to a dark place and then, Natsume asked, "Where are we?" Then, shadows appeared and grabbed them and vanished along with them. Leaving only Mitsukai's bell bracelet.

That's done! Please review!


	4. Rescue Time!

I don't own any of the Gakuen Alice characters!

Chapter 4-Rescue Time!!!!

With Natsume and Mitsukai missing, the entire school was investigating all the events in all angles and they were trying to figure out, who would be able to enter the school without any suspicion.

Mr. Narumi quietly contemplated on this, and then, he realized that someone with a special ability to make sure they don't call for help and who knows that the ID's have a tracking device to easily locate the students.

Narumi thought, "Reo… what are you up to with those two?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in a warehouse near the sea where Natsume was once kept, Mitsukai slowly began to wake up. She struggled to release herself from the binds but she couldn't. Mitsukai thought, "Where am I? What is this place?"

"You're awake…"

She looked up and saw Reo looming over her body. Mitsukai was terrified and she began squirming like a worm in order to get farther away. Mitsukai thought, "Come on, Natsume! Wake up!"

Reo leaned closer and decided to use the voice pheromone on her. He leaned close to her ear and he said, "Don't you know what the school is going to do to you? Don't you have any resentment?" Mitsukai was trying to resist but she had a hard time.

He even added, "Are you sure that Natsume does like you?" This is when Mitsukai got shocked and began doubting her friendship with Natsume. Her will began to waver and she suddenly began to conform to the pheromone.

She thought, "Natsume!" She tried to focus her will onto Natsume but it was no use. Her power only worked on conscious people and she was succumbing to the wrong guy. Reo smirked and said, "This wasn't too hard…" He looked at one of his members and said, "Do what you want with her."

The man snickered as the sub-conscious Mitsukai could not do anything. He got water and splashed it all over her and he walked towards her. He only wet her to make sure she was not active. Then, suddenly, Natsume slowly began to stir. Then, when he got up he saw the guy getting closer and he heard the man say, "Hehehe. You're mine, girl!"

Natsume shouted, "Mitsukai!" The guy then began attacking Mitsukai and this got Natsume very angry. Natsume shouted in his mind, "No! This can't be happening to her! No!" Mitsukai let out a loud cry of terror and Natsume used his fire to burn through the ropes.

Natsume shouted, "No one makes her cry…! Nobody!" Natsume burned the guy with no mercy and the guy collapsed due of fear while Mitsukai could do nothing but cower in the corner, all crumpled up.

The guy shouted, "Why, you little brat…!" Mitsukai used her transposing powers and he just simply collapsed because she mind melded with him. Natsume told her, "Come on, let's go!" Although she was still a bit traumatized, she obediently followed him out of the warehouse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, the entire academy was trying to track them down without having anybody else getting involved. Hotaru created a few wolf tracking inventions in order for them to easily track down the both of them.

Mikan couldn't do much but she tried to help. Ruka used his animal pheromone to form animal squads to track down Natsume and Mitsukai. Misaki duplicated herself in order to speed up things. After all, two heads are better than one. Plus, they need all the help they could get.

As the entire school spread out, Narumi thought that they were looking in the wrong place. Narumi wondered, "What would he do to two students from the Alice Academy?" Then, Narumi thought, "He wouldn't… would he?"

Then, he remembered when Sumire and Mikan pursued Natsume when Reo kidnapped him before. Mr. Narumi suggested, "Why don't we head to the warehouse where Natsume was once kept? We have a higher chance of finding them there."

Jinno said, "I don't know… Do you have any idea on how those two can turn against us?" Mr. Narumi remained optimistic and said, "Let's hope not and go find them." Mr. Narumi went off to the headmaster's office so he can have permission to have the students and him go after Natsume and Mitsukai.

Persona sighed and said, "This is what happens when he gets too close to somebody."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natsume and Mitsukai fought their way out but Reo's henchmen weren't far behind. Natsume tugged on Mitsukai's hand and said, "Come on, keep moving!" Mitsukai was having a hard time catching up with him and she was lagging behind because of a recent attack.

Natsume asked, "What's wrong?" Mitsukai remained silent and she only looked at her hands and played with her fingers. Natsume understood her anxiety and he assured her, "Don't worry. We'll get home, soon."

Mitsukai looked up and said, "Okay." Natsume pulled her along as Rio just appeared in front of them and the henchman with the barrier Alice blocked their way out. Natsume shouted, "Oh shoot!"

Rio smirked evilly and said slyly, "Well, you made quite a bit of confusion back there, Natsume." Natsume told Mitsukai, "Get behind me." Rio moved closer and Mitsukai decided to use her Alice and she possessed the guy with the barrier Alice.

She thought to herself, "Release the barrier." He released the barrier and flanked Reo instead. Mitsukai grabbed Natsume and said, "We better move!" They darted for the door and they saw the bright light and two more thugs. Mitsukai saw Reo following behind and she took possession of him while Natsume used his fire Alice.

As they quickly knocked them out, they all darted towards the road. This time, they were both on their own.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Narumi and everyone were scattered around the city and they stayed contact with Hotaru's earphones. Sumire used her dog-like abilities to track down Natsume. Actually, she was only concerned for Natsume, not for Mitsukai.

Tsubasa looked around and Misaki made more copies to cover more ground. Ruka asked the animals to spread out and find anything that belonged to Natsume or Mitsukai. Yuu tried looking around and some of those from the latent type class and the somatic type class decided to pitch in.

Mr. Narumi sighed and said, "This is bad. Rio could've brought them anywhere by now." Hotaru picked up something from her radar and she pointed and said, "I think they went this way."

They followed Hotaru's direction and they kept on moving on until they encountered a few people from Rio's organization. Mr. Narumi told the kids, "Go ahead! This fight might take long."

Tsubasa looking for a shadow and snorted, this was not a good day. Then, Hotaru made an invention called the firefly bulb and she lit some light and Tsubasa saw the shadows. Tsubasa quickly ran over and stepped on them.

They froze but one who was unaffected was about to use a dangerous type Alice and Mikan saved his butt by shoving him back with her alice, thus utilizing them and neutralizing his Alice.

Misaki was grabbed by some guy and then, he said, "Hehehe… got you, girlie." Misaki's eyes grew huge and she began swinging her fists and she punched the guy in different directions and he flew straight up. Then, another guy came in Misaki's direction and he was going to grab her from behind.

Tsubasa wrote on the floor with a black pen and they began doing 500 sit-ups. Tsubasa saw this and he got pissed and said, "Move it!" He threw the pen at the guy and it poked his eyes.

Mr. Narumi used his pheromone to knock them out and when someone came behind Narumi, the guy was striked by a lightning bolt. Narumi looked behind him and saw Jinno with a lightning rod and he said, "Spare me the thanks and let's find those two!"

Narumi nodded and said, "Alright, group! Let's get moving!" They nodded and they kept on running.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Natsume and Mitsukai were hiding in an alley while Rio and his group were searching for them. Mitsukai was rubbing her hands together because of the cold snow.

Natsume said, "They're gone now… Mitsukai, are you okay?" Mitsukai nodded and said weakly, "Yeah…" Her face was turning red but not because of blushing and her temperature began rising. It was so cold and her clothes were wet.

She tried to keep awake and Natsume was trying to find a way to keep warm. Then, suddenly, he heard a small bump. When he turned behind him, he saw Mitsukai on the floor and he heard her ragged breathing. The snow was making her fever worse.

Natsume quickly lighted his fire Alice and held her close to him. She felt so weak and was shivering due to the cold. Natsume was also shivering but he managed to make his Alice warm him.

Natsume thought, "We better start moving by tomorrow, but… Mitsukai is in no shape to run. It will only make her body condition get worse." Natsume began thinking of a way on how to move around. Natsume told himself, "I never thought I'd say this, but Persona would've been a lot of use to me right now!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While the group was running, they were blocked by several more henchmen. They lunged forward and the kids got ready for another fight. Then, they heard a female voice say, "Stop. I'll handle this."

They stepped aside and then, she revealed herself to the group. Noda, who appeared by using his Alice saw her and said, "Wait a minute…"

"Is that you…Azumi?"

Uh-oh! Looks like someone new shows up! Please continue the reviews!


	5. Running Away

I don't own any of the Gakuen Alice characters.

Chapter 5- Running Away

Upon seeing her, Noda was stunned and he was shocked to find her here. Azumi smirked and said, "Yes. It is me, Noda. Long time no see. I didn't expect the Alice Academy teachers to run into me."

Mr. Narumi looked towards Noda and said, "You know her?" Noda said, "She's a special alice. She has the ability to also cancel Alices and turn them into a stone Alice, I think."

Azumi laughed and she said, "Yes. But now, I work for an Anti-Alice association. I'm looking for Hyuga Natsume, Ishida Mitsukai and Sakura Mikan." Noda demanded, "What for?" Azumi said, "Well, that's because there Alices are special. Mitsukai has the Alice of puppetry, Natsume has the Alice of fire and Mikan can cancel Alices."

Mr. Narumi said, "Why are you doing this? You were never like this before." Azumi smirked and said, "Well, that was years and years ago. Mikan dear, do you remember who I am?" Then, Reo and his henchmen came running by and they shoved past the teachers and went after Natsume and Mitsukai.

Azumi dashed after Reo and the teachers followed after along with the students.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mitsukai and Natsume were out at the cold city and they haven't eaten since last night. Mitsukai asked, "Natsume?" Natsume looked at her and answered, "What?" Mitsukai wondered, "Do you think that they'll pursue us even if we leave the city?"

Natsume said, "I'm not sure. But, let's hope not." As they moved through the alleyway, they saw a crowd of people and they decided to hide there. Natsume thought, "We need money if we're going to live through winter." Mitsukai saw a wallet on the floor and picked it up. She thought, "Should I get the money or give it back?" Then, while she was thinking, a man kicked her over by accident.

Mitsukai fell towards Natsume and Natsume hit the snow, face first. The man bent down and apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He helped them up and asked Mitsukai, "Are you all alone out here?" Mitsukai handed him the wallet she was holding and said, "I found this. I don't know who it belongs to."

The man smiled and said, 'Well, at least you're honest." He turned to Natsume and asked, "Young man, is this girl your sister?" Natsume looked at Mitsukai and lied, "Yeah. And we're kinda lost and we have no where to go." The man said, "Well, I have house around the corner, you can stay with me."

Mitsukai and Natsume gladly accepted the man's help and they headed for his house. His house was a house for an average man and he said, "Please, sit here." They were beckoned towards a table where there was hot chocolate boiling in a kettle.

The man said, "Please, have some." Mitsukai got a small mug and she said, "Thank you, sir." The man said, "Please call me Remington. Uncle, if you must." Natsume replied shakily, "Thank you, Uncle." The man smiled and lit up a warm fire for both of them and he sat with them.

He asked, "So, where are you kids from?" Natsume replied, "From downtown Tokyo." Mitsukai hardly said anything when they were talking but Natsume gave false information about them to cover up their Alice Academy status.

Remington sighed and said, "It's a horrible night to go out like this. What's going on?" Natsume slowly explained why they were out there and why they were being chased but he didn't mention anything about them being Alice Academy students.

However, Remington saw through everything, in fact, he himself is a former Alice Academy student. Although he still possesses his Alice, his Alice soon became weak and he was a latent type. His Alice was his telekinesis. But, it wasn't strong like before when he was still a kid.

Remington said, "I understand that you are Alices as well." Natsume and Mitsukai were taken aback and Mitsukai said timidly, "Yes. But how did you figure that out?" Remington said, "That's the last remaining power of me being an Alice. Also, from what I read from your thoughts, you are Hyuga Natsume and Ishida Mitsukai, right?" Natsume said, "Yeah. What else do you know?"

Remington explained, "From the waves I received from you both, you're a dangerous type and a special type am I right?" Natsume nodded and Remington added, "Those people you mentioned, they're from Anti-Alice associations, right?"

Mitsukai nodded and asked, "You're not going to give us out?" Remington smiled and said in an assuring voice, "Don't worry, I know how it feels like."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Mr. Narumi and company were still looking for both Natsume and Mitsukai. Misaki looked in different places and she asked, "Where do you think they went?" Hotaru said, "Natsume won't be too hard to find, will he?"

Jinno sighed and said, "That boy's got the hardest head among all the students. He tries to escape and only now to be found being pursued." Mikan said, "We have to keep looking for him! He might get trampled on or I don't know!"

Sumire snapped, "Hey! Stop making Natsume look stupid okay!? I'm sure about Ishida getting ran-over by people or Natsume must have gotten so irritated with her, he probably burned her to death and good for us!" (Yeah right. Only in Sumire's favor, that is.)

Hotaru made a hoof glove and slugged Sumire and said, "That is not a good thing to wish for." Tsubasa said, "Yeah, she's right. I mean, Ishida-imoto-san is a part of our class, which means she's family." (Imoto-san means 'little sister')

Noda said, "Well, we have no time for arguing with each other! We have to---." Noda suddenly vanished and the others were left wondering "what next?" (Aww, poor guy, can't control his own traveling Alice. Let's hope he gets lucky.)

Mikan asked, "Mr. Narumi?" Mr. Narumi looked at her and she asked, "Why does that Azumi lady know who I am? I never even met her before." Narumi sighed and said, "Maybe you should ask Mr. Noda. I think he knows her more than I do."

Mikan nodded and thought to herself, "Maybe she got a file from the academy and knows everything about me." Mikan slowly worked herself into a panic and Sumire snapped her out of her scary dreams by snapping, "Move it, slowpoke!"

Mikan sighed and went after Sumire, who was blabbering how annoying Mitsukai is and how great Natsume is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azumi went to the roof top and tried to see if there were any kids around. However, the crowd was so thick that she couldn't even distinguish facial features. Azumi said, "I wonder… if it's possible if…" She looked at the houses and said to herself, "I can't go just barging in. That's completely unethical. I need a plan…"

She saw a few stashes of clothes in the dumpsters near her and she picked them up and fashioned it into clothes that would completely conceal her identity. She strutted forward towards the crowd unaware that Reo and his men were following her every move.

Reo smirked and said, "Well, I guess that this woman will be leading me to the main objective of our plan." One of his men asked, "So, how do we do this?" Reo said, "We wait for her to unveil their 'little hiding spot'."

Reo leaped down and quietly followed Azumi like a ghost among the crowd.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natsume and Mitsukai decided to make themselves comfortable for the night in Uncle Remington's house. Natsume and Mitsukai were lent some clothes that once belonged to his children. Mitsukai was in a blue night gown and Natsume was in white pajamas.

Natsume got a candle and lit it up with his Alice. Mitsukai asked, "How long do we have to be like this? Sooner or later, we're going to be fugitives." Natsume said, "Well, as long as Reo doesn't find us then we're safe. I hate saying this but now I miss the academy. At least we know a lot of people and friends there."

Mitsukai nodded and she said, "Yeah. Good night, Natsume." She fell asleep while Natsume was disturbed with the thought about what was going to happen. Natsume thought, "Maybe if we leave tomorrow, then we might have a chance to head back to the academy."

Remington peeked through the door and smiled, both Natsume and Mitsukai reminded him of his children who were also sent to the Alice Academy. His children were adults with intermittent Alices and they haven't gone back to their father ever since they enrolled into the academy.

Around 4'o clock at night, Mitsukai woke up to head for the bathroom and when she slowly got up, she heard grumbling. She turned around and saw Natsume, tossing and turning in his sleep.

Mitsukai walked over and shook him lightly and said, "Natsume…" Natsume groaned, "Leave me be, Persona…!" He suddenly lashed out at her with his fire Alice and she was caught off guard and it gave her a nasty burn.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Mitsukai tumbled back and Natsume halted right in front of her with another fireball in his hand. He thought, "What am I doing?" He saw Mitsukai who was half terrified and freaked out. Natsume asked, "Are you okay?" Mitsukai pulled herself away from Natsume as she got cold water and put it on her burn wound.

Remington heard Mitsukai's loud wail and he asked, "What happened!?" He saw Mitsukai pressing a towel soaked in cold water and terrifyingly staring at Natsume. Natsume looked at the fear that was shown in her eyes.

Natsume said coldly, "You shouldn't have tried waking me up…" Mitsukai saw a sudden change of attitude and Natsume was shocked of what just came out of his mouth. Natsume apologized, "I'm sorry."

Remington said cheerfully to the two, "Don't worry. Mitsukai will be just fine." Natsume walked towards her and asked, "Can we be alone for awhile?" Remington nodded and he said, "Just don't burn anything." When he left, Natsume knelt near Mitsukai who was still clutching her burned hand.

Natsume held her hand and soon, from what she saw, he began licking the blood off it. Mitsukai was shocked by the sudden gesture and he got tissue and rolled it around her hand. He said reassuringly, "Don't worry. There's no infection as long as you didn't use anything dirty or put anything dirty."

Mitsukai held back her tears when she felt the stinging of her injury and she smiled and said, "Thank you." Natsume replied, "No problem." They got up from the floor and went to bed right after.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a lot of hard work, Mr. Narumi decided to call it a night. All the students were sleeping on their feet and Misaki was drooping over Tsubasa since he volunteered to carry her.

Mikan said, "I hope Natsume and Mitsukai are okay." Sumire said threateningly to herself, "If that Ishida girl tries anything funny, I'll rip her into shreds." (Boy, Sumire only thinks about Natsume. Gosh, this is infatuation. A very serious case of infatuation!)

Meanwhile, Azumi scouted around and when she turned the corner, there was Noda, standing right in front of her. Noda said, "Looks like I found you." Azumi said smugly, "Out of sheer luck perhaps. You have no control of your own Alice."

Noda said, "Well, at least I try to control it and I use it for the right purposes. I don't use my Alice to kidnap little children for their Alices." Azumi and Noda faced off with each other. Seems like things were starting to heat up between the two acquaintances.

-That's chapter 5! I hope you like it!


	6. Stitching Up Old Problems

(I don't own any of the Alice Academy characters.)

_Previously on Chapter 5 of "A Burning Passion"…_

_After a lot of hard work, Mr. Narumi decided to call it a night. All the students were sleeping on their feet and Misaki was drooping over Tsubasa since he volunteered to carry her._

_Mikan said, "I hope Natsume and Mitsukai are okay." Sumire said threateningly to herself, "If that Ishida girl tries anything funny, I'll rip her into shreds." (Boy, Sumire only thinks about Natsume. Gosh, this is infatuation. A very serious case of infatuation!)_

_Meanwhile, Azumi scouted around and when she turned the corner, there was Noda, standing right in front of her. Noda said, "Looks like I found you." Azumi said smugly, "Out of sheer luck perhaps. You have no control of your own Alice."_

_Noda said, "Well, at least I try to control it and I use it for the right purposes. I don't use my Alice to kidnap little children for their Alices." Azumi and Noda faced off with each other. Seems like things were starting to heat up between the two acquaintances._

Chapter 6- Stitching up old problems

Noda went face to face with Azumi and he had no idea how to face her with his uncontrollable Alice. Actually, Azumi might be a bit helpful since she could cancel his Alice and keep him in one place but she also benefits from it.

Azumi got a chance to grab his hand and she got to use her other Alices that she had. Azumi sneered, "You can't go anywhere, you fleeting pig! You recorded the wrong Alice!" Noda struggled from her grip at the same trying to figure out how he could finally control his teleporting Alice. Noda demanded, "I don't get it! How come you have so many Alices!?" Azumi replied, "Simple, I stole it. The other Alice you recorded was only one of them. How can you possibly beat me if yours is uncontrollable?"

Noda thought, "Maybe the reason why I can't control it is because I think of too many things. I have to concentrate on one thought. It maybe a slim chance but it's the best idea I have right now." Azumi made sure she was attached to him so her stealing Alice can do its work on him. Noda had been pulling for quite some time and soon he had his chance and he got out.

The moment Noda got out, his overly suppressed power started working again and he vanished into thin air. Azumi shouted, "Where are you, Noda!?" Then, she heard a voice say, "Behind you!" Azumi looked back and Noda managed to bind both her hands together so she won't be able to grab him.

Azumi said, "You---!" Noda managed to knock her out with some sort of sleeping agent that he found in the trash can before he bound her. Noda said to himself, "That was new. It was either my theory worked, my bangles finally did their work or I'm just one heck of a lucky guy."

Noda said, "Now to look for Narumi and the others."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narumi and all the other teachers had started searching again. Misaki said, "Boy do I feel better than yesterday! Andou said, "Yeah. You were already sleeping on me when we were halfway home." Misaki blushed and looked at her best friend who has always been there for her.

Misaki said, "Well, we better talk to Mr. Narumi and the other teachers if we wanna find our 'little sister'." Andou nodded and both Misaki and he began rounding up the other students who wanted to find Mitsukai and Natsume.

Mikan and Hotaru were already working on ways on how to do it and they both ran to Mr. Narumi. All the other students including Sumire and her group of Natsume-fans also headed towards the faculty room. When they reached there, Mikan asked, "Have you found them?"

Mr. Narumi said sadly, "Nope. Not even Ms. Serina can find them." Ms. Serina Yamada has the 'all-seeing' Alice and she uses her crystal ball to amplify it. Mr. Narumi looked at Ms. Yamada and she shook her head sadly, she hasn't found them yet.

All the students looked disheartened but Mikan spoke up and said, "I'm sure we can find them in some way! I'm sure there's a way!"

Meanwhile, back at Remington's house, Natsume and Mitsukai had a chance to experience a normal life. Although they knew they were still Alices, Remington treated them as if they were a part of his family. Mitsukai was boiling water for coffee; Natsume was helping set up the table with Uncle Remington.

Remington asked, "Say how would you kids like breakfast somewhere after I have my coffee?" Natsume and Mitsukai looked at each other and Mitsukai nodded and said cheerfully, "Sure." Remington smiled and he got his coffee and he said, "I'll go get changed."

Natsume said, "We can't get out like this. The only clothes we have are the ones from the academy." Remington heard this and said, "Oh. This reminds me, I have some things for you…" Remington led them to the attic and opened a small chest containing some clothes.

Remington said, "These used to be my daughter's clothes. However, there are some clothes here that belong to her brother." Natsume found a nice pair of crumpled designed jeans, a camouflaged green and black shirt and gold bangles and white sneakers; Mitsukai wore a black sleeveless shirt with a brown, red and gold designs on a white skirt with black flip-flops.

Remington smiled and said, "You remind me of my daughter and my son." Mitsukai had a very sweet smile and Natsume had a simple pout. Remington scratched his head and he led them out to go to a nice restaurant nearby.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The whole school set out again not affording to lose their most valuable assets. Misaki duplicated and went towards different directions; Tsubasa went with her in order to make sure she doesn't fall over herself.

The whole school separated and went different directions. Unknown to them, Azumi was watching them and Reo was right behind her. Reo mumbled, "Hehehe…This should be easy with Azumi leading the way. Natsume and Mitsukai, they both stick out like sore thumbs."

Azumi thought, "Mikan…Mitsukai… and Natsume… three of the greatest assets of the Alice Academy. Hmph… this should be easy." Mr. Narumi looked back and thought, "I knew we were being followed." He turned to the students, Hotaru, Mikan, Yuu and others and he said, "Alright, I think we might need to speed this up a bit." Mikan asked, "Why, Mr. Narumi?"

Hotaru made a small telescope easily and she said, "Because someone is watching us, Mikan." Mikan looked up and she said, "Is that the creepy lady who tried to make me go to her?" Hotaru nodded and said, "Yeah. Let's move on."

Noda saw this and he thought, "Looks like sparks might fly again but somewhere else." Noda vanished again and Misaki, one of the teachers asked, "Noda?" He looked around and he said, "He got lost with his own Alice again…"

The other party was headed by Jinno, Persona and Ms. Serina Yamada. Sumire was there and she groaned, "I hate it when that newbie gets him in trouble! Can we please go!?" Jinno went up to her with his little 'stick' (I don't know what to call it) that was sparking with electricity and he asked, "Is something wrong, Ms. Shoda?"

Sumire quivered, "No… not at all." Jinno stopped his electricity and said, "Good." Jinno walked away as Sumire breathed out a sigh in relief. She said, "If Natsume and that newbie come back alive, I swear I'm going to shred that little 'newbie' to pieces!"

While walking, Jinno suddenly halted and saw something he truly didn't like. He had turned extremely white when he saw one of Youichi's evil spirits floating around looking for Natsume and Mitsukai. Serina saw him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jinno whimpered, "Ghosts…." The ghost looked at him and mischievously shrieked at him. Jinno tried to hold in his fear but in the end, he let out a huge spark of electricity and it hit every one of the Alice Academy students.

All they could see from afar was a big spark of lightning that sparked angrily at the top of the building. But if you look closer, there you see every one of the students electrified by Jinno's outburst and Persona staying at the side and shaking his head sadly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remington, Natsume and Mitsukai were in the biggest café nearby. It was cozy with the light shining through the windows. Natsume just had a cup of hot chocolate, Mitsukai had an omelet and Remington just had tea.

Remington asked, "How come you don't have your parents? I mean, you could've called them." Natsume and Mitsukai's heads hung sadly and they both replied in unison, "Our parents are somewhere else."

Remington saw the sad looks on their faces and he whispered, "Oh… I'm sorry…" Mitsukai said, "Its okay. It's not too bad." Mitsukai try to manage a small smile and Remington saw it.

Natsume looked at her and wondered, "How can she smile at a situation like this? It's pretty much a wonder." While eating, Remington saw Reo pass by the window. Remington whispered, "Oh no." He quickly told Natsume and Mitsukai, "We have to leave now."

Mitsukai asked, "Why?" Natsume saw what he meant and he said, "Don't ask! Just go!" Natsume dragged Mitsukai by hand and they went out the back way out which unfortunately was covered up by Azumi. Azumi smiled maliciously and said, "Well, what do we have here?"

Natsume and Mitsukai both backed up and then, she just vanished and she appeared right behind them. Mitsukai saw her and she whimpered, "You have Noda-sensei's Alice?" Azumi smirked and said, "Of course. My Alice is to steal other people's Alice." She was about to grab Mitsukai but Natsume got in her way and stole his Alice instead.

Azumi shoved Natsume away and she said, "Well, at least I have a stronger Alice now." Natsume's eyes were shaded by his hair as he started laughing. Azumi snapped, "What's so funny!?" Natsume shouted, "Now, Mitsukai! Translocate yourself!"

Mitsukai looked at her straight in the eye and her body was possessed by Mitsukai's spirit. Azumi stood perfectly straight as a cold whispering voice said, "I'm sorry. I have to do this…"

Azumi's body hurled fireballs and this was cutting her lifespan a lot. Azumi snickered and she said, "It seems I have let you have a lot of fun. Now, it's my turn." She overwhelmed Mitsukai's Alice and sent her right back to her body.

Azumi shouted, "How dare you--!?" When she held Mitsukai, Mitsukai forced her to return Natsume's Alice. Azumi leaped back and she said, "I'll get you kids! Don't you forget that!" Azumi vanished using Noda's Alice and left them be.

Remington thought, "She must be from the Anti-Alice organizations. Better head back to where I started… that's the only way I have to save these two." He looked at the two younger kids who have just warded of an agent.

Remington said, "I guess I better use my Alice now." The two turned around and soon, his telekinetic Alice enabled his body to be lighter than air itself. He picked up Natsume and Mitsukai and he said, "We'll have to go straight back to square one in order to shoo them away. That's for sure."

-That's all for now. Please review!


	7. Flying Back Home

(I don't own Gakuen Alice!)

Chapter 7- Flying Back Home

Remington, Natsume and Mitsukai headed back home through his telekinetic Alice. He asked, "How's Narumi?" Natsume said, "Fine." Mitsukai said, "He's a nice teacher." Remington smiled and he said, "I used to be one of his teachers. And about that woman…"

Natsume asked, "Did you know her?" Remington said, "Sadly no. I only remember someone looking like her. You said she stole your Alice?" Natsume said, "Yeah and she can have it. I hate mine anyway." Remington slowly floated down and he said, "Well. I can only fly for thirty minutes. Any longer than that and I'll break my inner limits."

Before they could move on, people began swarming them by the numbers. Natsume said, "What now!?" Mitsukai saw their dilated pupils and said, "They're being controlled!" Remington said, "Well, we can't hit them!" Natsume said, "Shoot! If only I had my Alice…!" Mitsukai focused her thoughts on the people and she said, "Stop!"

The people halted like lifeless dolls and Remington said, "So, you're Alice is the puppetry Alice except it works on people." Mitsukai nodded and Natsume grabbed her wrist and he said, "Let's go!" Remington cleared a pathway and they went through.

The people horded right behind them and swarmed towards them by the numbers. Remington said, "Looks like we have to fly again!" Remington held the two of them and began flying again. Remington although could only use his Alice for five minutes since he only stopped flying recently.

Natsume noticed Remington drop and he said, "Mitsukai! We have to find a way how to get my Alice back! We need to clear out some of the trash." When Remington dropped, they right in front of the most powerful Alices in the Anti Alice association.

Natsume mumbled, "Reo and Azumi."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, they departed again and noticed that the people were acting strange. A recording of Reo's voice sounded through the whole street and began affecting everybody. Mikan shouted, "Everyone! Hold on to me!"

Mikan nullified the Alice with her voice and at the same time holding on to everybody. Mr. Narumi said, "We need to find them both. Reo could be getting closer." Noda added, "And let's not forget Azumi. She has my Alice."

When the recording stopped, Persona said, "I think it's about time we let go." Serina, who was also with them, saw Natsume, Mitsukai and Remington in her crystal ball. Serina said, "They're getting close!"

Jinno looked at her crystal ball and Misaki (one of the teachers) looked at it and they nodded in unison. Narumi said, "Check the alleys. They might be there." Tsubasa called out, "I found them!" Misaki made her doppelganger vanish and she darted off towards Tsubasa.

Natsume and Mitsukai were helping Remington walk. Narumi recognized Remington and he said, "Teacher… it's been quite awhile." Remington smiled and said, "I'm glad you remember your own teacher, Narumi."

Azumi and Reo followed them and Mitsukai shouted, "They're here!" Natsume said, "I'm Alice-less. She stole my Alice." Azumi snickered and she said, "Yeah. And they're the lethal ones too." Reo moved closely to Ruka and attempted to hypnotize him again.

He said, "Ruka… don't you feel the anger and remorse? Don't you feel the pain of staying with the Academy?" Mikan called out, "Ruka!" Mitsukai translocated herself into Azumi and she whispered, "YOU WILL GIVE BACK NATSUME-SAN'S ALICE!"

Azumi moved unwillingly and she gave Natsume his Alice. Natsume created fireballs and he said, "End of the line!" He let out a huge flaming meteor and it pummeled Reo and sent him flying but he already hypnotized Ruka into a rampaging trance.

Ruka shouted, "I HATE THE ACADEMY!" Natsume held Ruka down and Mikan was helping Natsume by canceling out the effects of Reo's Alice. The Alice was destroying him and while they dealt with the rampaging Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki and Mitsukai quickly dealt with Azumi.

Sumire changed her senses those of a dog and she became agile and quickly went after Azumi. Azumi managed to shake off all four of them and saw one of the younger Alice Academy students. He looked so sweet and innocent and he stared blankly at Azumi.

Azumi said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." The little boy backed away and he bumped into Reo and Natsume rushed forward to save him. Youichi looked terrified and then, he let out his evil spirits that chased Azumi away and Reo managed to give him a good slap on the head.

Hotaru made a gun out of her backpack and it sent basketballs right at them. Reo didn't expect to encounter a technical Alice student but he paid for that misconception. The basketballs hit him in all different directions and he had a gun to Mikan's head.

Reo said, "One move, she dies…" Persona said, "You're a coward." Remington used his telekinetic Alice and sent the gun straight into Reo's head. The steel knocked Reo out cold and Azumi was left with Noda's Alice. Before she could utilize it, Mitsukai forcefully made her give it back and Azumi said, "Got you." She threw out Mitsukai and Mitsukai's head hit the pavement.

Natsume shouted, "Mitsukai! You witch!" Natsume burned up and his Alice sent flames flying everywhere and Azumi was forced to retreat. When her figure vanished, Mikan helped Mitsukai up and she asked, "Are you okay?"

Hotaru's brother also happened to be with them (I don't know his name. Please tell me.) And he healed her head injury although she suffered a concussion right after. Her balance was way off and she couldn't even walk in a straight line. Ruka called for an eagle and he said, "Maybe she can ride on the eagle. That way, she won't go right in front of a running car."

Natsume said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Natsume helped her up and she was a bit wobbly but she had to hold onto Natsume who was blushing at the sight of this. Sumire got jealous but restrained it before she might lash out at Mitsukai. (She's bloody jealous. What a sad fact…)

They finally got back and Narumi asked, "Are you returning to the Academy, Remington-sensei?" Narumi still respected him as his teacher even if he was a teacher himself. Remington said, "Yeah. I guess those Anti Alice people won't stop coming."

Jinno said, "Those people never stop coming. Those greedy pigs!" Misaki said, "I suggest you calm down so we can fend ourselves from the next attack." Jinno quieted down and Persona said, "It's quite obvious who the targets are."

Narumi said, "Yeah. Mikan, Mitsukai and Natsume." Serina said, "I'll keep the look out." Noda said, "I'll try--." Before he could say anything, he vanished again. The teachers had sweat drops coming from their heads. Serina said, "I guess he still has no control. Even if he does have the bangles."

Meanwhile, in the classrooms, Sumire scolded, "How dare you get Natsume in danger!?" Mitsukai didn't say anything and she just took the tongue lashing from Sumire and other girls. Mikan said, "Hey! Don't yell at her!"

Hotaru said, "Who's fault is it anyway that we had to go through a messy investigation?" Sumire pouted and Mitsukai said, "I'm sorry. I tried to…" Natsume said, "Don't be." Mitsukai looked at Natsume and said, "Because of you, I actually saw a part of being normal. It was nice… and I know you tried."

Mitsukai smiled and Natsume brought her out for a walk in the Academy. Mitsukai and Natsume were by the plum blossom tree. He said, "Mitsukai… I think your name does suit you." She looked at him with an amused look and he said, "You really are like an angel you know that?"

Mitsukai blushed and she said, "Thank you." Natsume smiled at her and he felt an apple hit his back. He turned back and he saw Ruka urging him to move closer. Natsume mouthed, "Are you insane?" Ruka shook his head and Natsume moved closer.

Mitsukai and Natsume were inches away and Natsume said, "Here. This is for you." He handed to her a red ribbon for her hair and he said, "You can wear it, to block the hair from your face." Mitsukai smiled and said, "Thanks."

Natsume said, "Don't mention it." They both held the ribbon and the blossom's petals flowed past them. He said, "Um… Mitsukai?" Mitsukai looked at him and she said, "Yeah?' Natsume said, "Never tell Sumire I gave you the ribbon. She's going to give you a massive tongue lashing if you do."

Mitsukai giggled and she said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine, Natsume-san." Natsume said, "Oh, by the way. Natsume-kun sounds better." Mitsukai giggled and he held her hands and she felt his warm touch and they looked at each other, forgetting everything else.

Sumire apparently saw this and she said, "Ooooh!" Tsubasa said, "Looks like imoto-san managed to find a new friend." Misaki nodded and said cheerfully, "Yeah." Tsubasa saw how close she was and he turned away, blushing.

Misaki asked, "Hey! What's wrong with you?" Tsubasa stuttered, "N-n-n-nothing!" Misaki looked at him straight in the eye and she said, "You sure?" Tsubasa took a step back and he said, "I'm honest." Misaki said, "You better be, or I'll beat the living daylights out of you!"

Tsubasa gulped, fighting with Misaki is actually a foregone idea. He didn't like getting into fist fights with her especially because of her cloning Alice. Misaki smiled a big smile and Tsubasa scratched his cheek and he blushed a bit with a big smile.

-Whoa! Looks like Tsubasa and Misaki are catching up! Natsume and Mitsukai too! By the way, reviews!


	8. Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall?

(I don't own Gakuen Alice)

Chapter 8- Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall?

After Azumi and Reo's kidnapping attempt, everything resumed back to normal. Remington, Natsume and Mitsukai's newfound friend, even became a teacher there. Then, there was a dance going on and everyone was getting ready. The boys were told to at least get a female partner or go with friends and the girls were told as well to do the same except with the boys.

Mikan, Mitsukai, Hotaru and Yuu were walking around on the school campus. Mikan asked, "So, who are you going with?" Hotaru said, "I don't know…" Yuu said, "I'm looking for some latent types to go with. Do you guys wanna go with me?" Mitsukai said cheerily, "Sure. Why not?"

Then, Natsume walked over with Ruka and Mikan waved, "Hi Natsume!" Natsume resumed to his cold attitude and threw a bouquet of roses in Mitsukai's face. Of course, it hit her straight in the face and Mikan shouted, "Natsume! What was that for!? The thorns could have blinded Mitsukai-chan!"

Natsume smirked and he said, "Come on, Ruka." Ruka stammered, "Um…r-right." He followed after Natsume and Hotaru said, "That was awfully wrong for Natsume to throw a bouquet of flowers in your face, Mitsukai." Mitsukai shrugged and Yuu said, "If you put yourself in Natsume's shoes, do you think he is…?"

Mitsukai looked at the flowers and she saw a note that said:

"Will you go with me, Mitsukai?"

-Hyuuga Natsume

Mitsukai was confused and she said, "Umm…" Then, she thought, "Is this his way of asking girls out?" Mikan asked, "What's that for, Mitsukai?" She was utterly confused and speechless. One thing was for sure: He had no confidence in talking to girls unless they were alone with him. Mitsukai said, "Who are you going with?" Mikan said, "I don't know. I was going to…"

Then, Sumire came over and she said, "Hey, Ishida!" Mitsukai turned around and saw Sumire running towards her and she said, "Where did you get those bouquet of roses you, Mata Hari!?" Mitsukai stammered, "Ummm… this is from Natsume…" Sumire shrieked, "What!? Natsume gave you those beautiful red roses!? No fair! I'm supposed to be his date! Not you!"

Hotaru said monotonously, "Look, if you can't eat the fact that Natsume thinks you're an old hag then, I suggest you leave us alone." Sumire growled at Hotaru and Hotaru brought out one of her inventions known as 'Eagle'. It had a shape of an eagle and it blasted Sumire to next Wednesday. Hotaru explained, "Invention number 110, the Eagle cannon. Shoots pointy objects at annoying people as demonstrated with Sumire Shoda."

Then, Yoichi was walking around tagging along with Natsume and Ruka and he said to Mitsukai, "Konichiwa, one-chan." (Hello, big sister) Mitsukai said, "Uhm… hello." She bent down and Yoichi gave her a daisy he picked from the garden and he said, "For you." She took it and said, "Thanks…" Yoichi made a big smile and followed after Natsume who gave her a smirk.

Ruka was walking alongside them and he said, "So, you're bringing the puppeteer with you?" Natsume said, "Her alice maybe the puppeteer alice but that doesn't mean you have to call her a puppeteer. She has a name." Ruka smiled and he said, "She's been making you smile a lot, hasn't she?" Natsume looked at him and he said, "Huh?"

Ruka explained, "Ever since you were kidnapped by someone else and she was kidnapped with you, you guys seem a lot closer. Besides, who do you choose? Mikan or Mitsukai?" Natsume smirked and he said, "Ruka, I know you have feelings for Mikan. You go with her, I'm going with Mitsukai, and make sure you don't throw a bouquet of roses in her face." Ruka laughed and said, "As if I will!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Narumi was in the faculty getting ready for the festival preparations and he was alongside Serina Yamada, one of the other teachers. Narumi asked, "So, are you joining the festival?" Serina said, "I don't have a partner, Narumi. So, why go?" Narumi said, "But, there are a lot of teachers here who would like to go out with you."

Serina smiled and laughed softly. Like most of the shy ones, she would rather have a quiet night and stay indoors. She preferred to be the observer. Narumi said, "Well, I think it would be nice if you did join." He offered her his hand and he asked, "Would you like to go with me?" Serina was found blushing and her crystal ball rolled off the table and she said with a twinkle in her eye, "Why not?"

Meanwhile, in the high school department, Tsubasa was walking around making sure he doesn't use his alice on the wrong person like Misaki who might as well punch him. Tsubasa was in charged of the decorating together with his friend, Sono Kaname, the boy with the stuff toy animation alice.

He said, "Hey, Tsubasa?" Tsubasa asked, "Yeah?" Sono said, "So, when are you asking her out?" Tsubasa asked, "Huh? Who? What? Where?" Sono chuckled and he said, "Duh. The waking xeroxing machine." Tsubasa laughed and said, "Who? Misaki? You've gotta be kidding." Sono looked at his friend and said, "If lying were an academic subject, I'd give you a D+."

Tsubasa said, "No way! I can't ask her out!" Sono said, "Come on, stop hiding in your shadow my friend. Here she comes, and go ask her." His friend said, "Or else what?" Sono said, "I'll make one of my stuff toys attack you." Tsubasa sighed in defeat and frustration and he walked over to Misaki who was fighting with her doppelgangers.

"It should be winter!"

"No, spring!"

"I say Autumn is the prettiest!"

"No, summer has a warmer feel!"

Tsubasa said, "Hello girls." The four of them yelled, "Pick one! Winter, Spring, Summer or Autumn/Fall!?" Tsubasa was shocked by the question and he said, "I don't know. Can't you girls think of anything?" All the Misaki's said, "NO!" Tsubasa sighed and he said, "In my case, I pick winter." The original one said, "Really? Hah! I win! The original wins again!"

"No fair!"

"Yeah!"

"Revote!"

Tsubasa asked, "Hey Misaki, can you cancel your alice first? I need to talk to you." Misaki said, "Sure. Hold on…!" She pulled back her doppelgangers and she got off the ladder and said, "What is it?" Tsubasa began stammering and murmuring and the wind blew past them. It seemed it was called for. Then, he saw a stuff toy hanging with a sign, "Go on!"

Tsubasa sighed and he was blushing when he said this, "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the seasonal dance with me." Misaki said, "Are you asking me out, Tsubasa?" Tsubasa scratched his head and he said, "Well, it's kinda like that…"

Misaki said, "Are you kidding!?" Tsubasa felt rejection was coming his way and he thought, "I'm going to strangle you, Kaname!" Misaki said, "Of course I'll go with you!" Tsubasa felt a lightning bolt strike him and she said, "Pick me at seven! Bye!" She ran off and Tsubasa was blushing madly like magma was put under his feet.

Misaki thought the same as she watched Tsubasa jump with delight. She was blushing behind a tree and she said, "I can't believe it. He actually asked me out! That's so cool!" She dreamt of how it would look and she said, "Gotta look great tonight." She ran off towards her dorm to find what to wear.

Kaname said to himself as he saw this, "I love playing cupid with those two."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mitsukai, Hotaru and Mikan were in Mitsukai's dorm. Mikan had already increased to a two star along with Mitsukai. Hotaru wasn't a special star yet but she was working hard for it. Mikan said, "I'm glad our dorms are connected to each other, Mitsukai. So, what are you wearing tonight?" Mitsukai looked through her cabinet and she said, "I don't know. I have a kimono that's silver and blue but Natsume already saw that."

Hotaru said, "I think I know someone from the Innovative class that might be able to help." Hotaru brought them to a friend, Haruko Tachikawa. Haruko was a sewing alice student and she could make any design you want Haruko said, "Hi! Anything you need?" Hotaru said, "Haruko, can you make a nice dress for Mitsukai? She has no dress except a kimono, pajamas and her school uniforms."

Haruko smiled and she said, "No need to explain anymore, Hotaru-sempai!" She began drawing it out and she grabbed a needle and began sewing like there was no tomorrow. Then, in five minutes, it was done. She said, "I call this, the gown of Athena!" It was exquisitely made and it was perfect for a girl her age.

Mitsukai said, "Wow… this is amazing. Thank you, Haruko-chan." Haruko bowed down and she said, "It is you whom I should give respect for, Ishida-sempai. You saved Natsume-kun from getting kidnapped." Mitsukai scratched her head and said sheepishly, "Actually, Natsume…" Haruko said, "No way are you saying that Natsume did most of the fighting!? Go get changed! The festival is about to start!"

Mikan and Hotaru dragged Mitsukai to her dorm and said, "Be ready by seven, Mitsukai!" They closed the door and she looked at the dress. She said, "This is going to be a very long night." She removed her shoes and she decided to change into the dress that Haruko made for her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Natsume and Ruka were in Natsume's room. Ruka asked, "So, are you ready to talk to Mitsukai?" Natsume fixed his tie and he said, "Ruka, before we go…" Ruka turned towards Natsume and he asked, "Why am I wearing this again?" Ruka said, "Just to show you have a little class, Natsume. Come on."

Natsume rolled his eyes and went with Ruka towards the other dorms.

As they reached Mitsukai's dorm, Natsume calmly knocked on her door. He asked, "Hello?" The door opened and there stood Mitsukai in a Greek style dress and with a couple ribbons wrapped around her arms. Natsume tugged on his collar and he thought, "Holy cow, she's gorgeous!"

Mitsukai saw Natsume's face burning up and she asked, "Natsume? Are you okay?" Natsume shook his head and he said, "Yeah. Shall we?" He offered her his hand and she took it and followed. Then, Mikan and Hotaru came in. Mikan said, "Hi!" Ruka blushed madly and Natsume smiled and shoved Ruka towards Mikan.

Ruka demanded, "What's the big idea!?" Natsume said, "Heh. Have fun on your date, Ruka Nogi." Hotaru watched Natsume's figure vanish while holding Mitsukai's hand and Hotaru said, "How cruel. He just abandoned his best friend." Mikan said, "Um… Ruka?" Ruka looked up with distraught and he said, "Yes?" Mikan cheerfully said, "Let's go!" Ruka accepted Mikan's invitation and went with her while Hotaru went with Yuu.

Hotaru whispered to Ruka, "Hey. Make her cry and I'll make you cry next." Ruka gulped but blushed when he saw Mikan smile at him. Natsume was having a good time with Mitsukai. She wore a simple yet elegant dress and he thought, "She does look like a goddess in that dress."

When they got down, they saw all the students with their partners. Misaki was with Tsubasa who was dressed in a suit and Misaki was in a gown. Mr. Narumi and Ms. Yamada were together. They watched the students and Mr. Remington was walking around with them. Girls swarmed over Natsume and Ruka who were trying to get away.

Natsume just gave them the cold expressionless 'hn.' and Ruka was trying to ward them off. Then, Natsume saw Mitsukai walking around and he saw a high school hitting on her. Natsume was pissed and he walked over to them and he said to the high school boy, "Listen. If you're trying to hit on her, then, you've just given yourself a death wish." Natsume's alice activated and the high school boy ran off.

Natsume walked over to Mitsukai and held her hands and looked at her passionately in the eyes. She was slightly blushing and her hand was close to her mouth. Natsume assured her, "Don't worry. I won't burn you." She felt a bit strange upon seeing how nice Natsume was. Sumire was there and she witnessed this and boy was she pissed off.

She stomped towards Mitsukai until Hotaru pushed her away. Sumire snapped, "What was that for!?" Hotaru said, "You're not going to ruin, Mitsukai's and Mikan's date." Sumire saw the glint in Hotaru's eyes and she murmured, "Ishida may have won this round, but I'm getting him next time." She walked away and someone called out, "Hyuuga Natsume will now announce and choose who his dance partner will be!"

The girls were getting thrilled and jittery because they wanted Natsume to be his dance partner. When Natsume went up on stage, the announcer asked, "So, who will it be?" Natsume said, "Watashi no hime, Mitsukai…" (My princess, Mitsukai…) The girls were shocked and their hearts were broken and Mitsukai thought, "Watashi…anata wa no hime?" (I'm…your princess?)

Natsume stepped down and he bowed down in a way of a prince and he asked, "May I have this dance, princess Mitsukai?" Mitsukai was completely speechless and she accepted it with a curtsy. She walked on the dance floor and they began dancing.

His hand was wrapped around waist and he was holding her hand. All the girls were jealous and then, Ruka walked to Mikan and he asked, "May I have this dance?" Mikan replied, "Sure." He escorted her to the dance floor and they were dancing. Persona was watching from above and he said, "Hmm…I'm amazed…Hyuuga Natsume."

Mr. Narumi said, "Well, Ms. Yamada?" Serina stood up and she said, "I would be delighted, Narumi." She too got on the dance floor and then, came the part. The announcer said, "Whoever your partner is, you have to kiss your partner." Mitsukai and Natsume were shocked but Natsume didn't hold back. He cupped her chin with his hand and drew her closer to his face. She was blushing madly and then, their lips locked and became:

_A very passionate kiss…_

Mitsukai felt the warmth of his lips and she felt his arms hold on to her. She thought, "Does…he…really…?" Then, as if Natsume read her mind. He said, "Well, the truth is… Mitsukai is that…"

"_I love you."_

-That's chapter 8! Hope you like it!


	9. Meet my family

- (I don't own Gakuen Alice!)

Chapter 9- Meet my family

When Mitsukai heard Natsume's confession, she was shocked. Her heart must've skipped a beat when he said this and she was trying to find a way how to return his feelings. She immediately racked her brains but she couldn't come up with anything. Natsume was usually the cold type but he actually opened his heart to her, now that's new in the archives.

Mitsukai said, "Natsume…I…" The fire Alice student put his finger on her lips and said silently, "Forget it…just enjoy the night." Mitsukai took his advice and she just danced on with the slow music. Natsume felt that he had enough power to keep her safe. Enough power to make sure she doesn't get to close enough for Persona to use her as blackmail.

Mikan and Ruka were actually having fun. Ruka was blushing the whole night and Mikan was having a lot of fun. Hotaru used a small camera that she created and recorded this. If she got it, this would be the best blackmailing weapon she has in her entire Blackmails-for-Ruka box. The blonde somatic type student blushed even more and his face was extremely red.

Tsubasa saw Mikan and he said, "Hey, Misaki, check it out." She looked behind her and saw Mikan and Ruka and she squealed, "They look so adorable." Tsubasa said, "Yeah, you betcha." Sumire was obviously jealous of Mitsukai who was enjoying her time with Natsume. Then, all of a sudden, a spark appeared and the whole place began to be set ablaze.

The students were running in different directions and whoever had an Alice related to water used it. Natsume yelled, "Move it! Get out of the way!" People ran towards the gate and while Mitsukai was running, she saw someone. Someone whom she thought was gone.

His eyes met hers…

Her eyes met his…

"_We meet again…Mitsukai Ishida."_

Mitsukai was in complete shock and Natsume grabbed her hand and yelled, "Come on!" The blue haired Alice followed him but the image of the figure remained etched in her mind. She thought, "Why is he here? I thought he died in the car accident long ago." She remembered the car bursting into flames and she saw the figure burned into a crisp.

She sighed as the teachers led the students away from the burning flames and some of the high school students quenched the flame's thirst. Mikan said, "Who would've done such a thing?" Persona said, "Seems to me that creator of the flame is also an alice. The flame wouldn't have just appeared and unless we missed something, there's no other way that flame would've sparked under the table without us noticing it."

Narumi said, "I suggest we scout the entire area. That way, we can easily profile who our arsenalist is." They spread out and Mitsukai crept away from the others and decided to search for the mysterious alice.

--------------------------------------------------------

As she went through the forest, she went through the dusty leaves. She thought, "Okay, where would an arsenalist hide?" As she walked on, she stepped on a twig and its crack heard out the entire forest. Bats began flying in the air and so did crows and ravens. She thought, "Looks like someone's here already."

Then, a voice said, "Hello…Mitsukai Ishida."

Mitsukai turned around and a twenty year old man stood out from the bushes. She said, "No…Fukurou…" The man smiled and his dark green hair blew gently as the breeze went past them. She said, "Brother… why are you here?" He said, "I'm here to take you home. It's best we stay get out of this academy. We can't just leave you here."

Mitsukai stood back and she said, "But, mom said in her will that I need to study here." Fukurou said, "I know but do you know what this place does to you? They make you their dogs! They make you do things that you don't want to do. I should know, I'm a dangerous ability type. I created that spark to lure you away so that I can talk to you. They think of me as a criminal here!"

"Mitsukai!"

He looked past her and he said, "Oh no! They're looking for you! I don't have much time. I'll come back for you! I'll destroy the school just so they'll leave you alone! You have a unique alice, sister! An alice that can make people's lives happier especially for children! I mean, you can show your ability to children who can't leave their house because of special conditions!"

Mitsukai watched her brother disappeared into the night and Natsume found her staring at the trees with rustling leaves. He asked, "What happened?" Mitsukai said, "Nothing, Natsume. Nothing at all." She walked away with Natsume and she gazed at the shadowy figure that vanished into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As day dawned upon the academy, everyone began cleaning up and they were still wondering who set the place ablaze. They were lucky that they didn't hurt anybody. Mikan said, "Why would anyone try to burn the school down?" Ruka replied, "Who knows? Maybe they're from the Anti-Alice academy organizations." Narumi thought, "Ruka might have a point but Reo isn't harming us anymore. So, where could all of this come from?"

From above, Fukurou was watching from above. Mitsukai was sweeping up and he saw Natsume helping her. He saw Natsume and he said quietly, "So, another dangerous type. So, he's trying to get to close to my sister to use her as a shield… very annoying…that brat has estimated wrongly about my sister, I will rid of him." He vanished quickly and Mitsukai witnessed him vanishing. She thought, "Brother…"

Mikan and Hotaru were speeding things up and then, Yoichi said, "Natsume…" He looked at the six year old student and then, Yoichi pointed towards the forest. Natsume asked, "Why? Did you see something?" Yoichi nodded and Ruka said, "I'll go check it out."

When Ruka entered the forest, there seemed to have nothing there. Ruka looked around and he thought, "Well, there seems to be nothing here." Then, someone came down and voice whispered, "Listen to me, Ruka Nogi…" The blonde student succumbed to voice and this voice did not belong to Reo. But someone else…

Fukurou said, "Hato, you've done well." He smirked and he said, "So much for being another somatic type. I thought he could resist my power." The dark green haired dangerous type said, "You're a bigger moron because this guy is an animal pheromone alice not a voice pheromone!" Hato shrugged and he said, "Whoops. So, where's our sister?" Fukurou said, "One's inside the academy and our older sister is getting ready to snatch her back." Fukurou said, "It won't be easy though. There's a dangerous type guarding her. His name by the way is Hyuuga Natsume."

Hato said, "Oh? The Black Cat huh? He's one tough cookie to crack." Then, a young brunette girl dropped down and she said, "Ready. Everything's wired up." Hato nodded and said, "Thanks, Hakuchou. Now, for phase two." Fukurou looked up in the sky and he said, "Mitsukai…the angel…don't worry. You're going to come home now." Hato had dark brown hair like Hakuchou since they were twins.

As they disappeared and entered the PA area of the Alice Academy, Hakuchou said, "So much for tight security. My ghost alice makes this place look like a wiener house." They began playing with the tuner and Hakuchou said, "Ready to air out!" Hato got the microphone and he utilized his pheromone. Hato said, "Time to leave the academy. This is a prison. Get ready to destroy this place!"

The students couldn't resist Hato's well trained voice pheromone and they ended up succumbing and attacking each other. Narumi looked at the speakers and he thought, "This isn't Reo's voice. Someone else got in." He went towards the PA area and the other teachers followed. Mikan yelled, "ENOUGH!" Her alice nullified Hato's voice pheromone and allowed the students to regain their senses once more.

Natsume thought aloud, "Where is that noise coming from? It can't be Reo can it?" Mikan said, "We have to find everyone before they end up as a voice pheromone victim again!" They nodded and Sumire used her animal alice and she said, "It's this way!" They followed her lead and when they reached the second hallway, Ruka stood there.

He said, "Hello, Natsume." The violette sighed in annoyance and he said, "Don't tell me they got you too, Ruka!" His friend said, "Let's destroy this place!" He sent his animals on the attack and everyone was cornered by carnivorous animals, such as lions, jaguars and more deadly animals. Hotaru said, "Put this on." She shoved two corks into Ruka's ears and he was back to normal.

Ruka said sheepishly, "I did it again, didn't I?" Natsume nodded and he said, "You're a magnet to a voice pheromone alice." Sumire said, "Come on, the teachers are upstairs in the PA room." Mikan said, "Wait!" They looked at her and she said, "We don't even know who these guys are, we need all the help we can get!"

Mitsukai said, "That's right. If this went on any further, the school would be a pile of debris by now." Natsume said, "So, what do you suggest?" Tsubasa and Misaki came in and said, "We're way ahead of you!" There were a group of high school students and Misaki said, "Let's rock the world!" They nodded and they headed to the PA room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the teachers were tied up. Narumi yelled, "Just who do you think you are!?" Fukurou said, "We're here to take our sister back. She deserves a less bloody and dark future that you alice academy people would offer her." Persona began dissolving the ropes and he said, "You picked the wrong teacher to mess with." Hakuchou said, "Yiiiiiikes! Dissolving alice! Fukurou!"

The dark green haired alice wielder smirked and he said, "The spark you saw was merely caused by a wrong wiring. This is my alice. My alice is to drive people insane!" He let out his power and Persona couldn't use his mark of death alice and Narumi couldn't use his pheromone alice. Fukurou's black eyes stared at the teachers and he said, "I can't believe not even a well trained alice teacher can stop me. If you want to end the torment for you and your students, give us back our little sister."

Then the door slammed open and Mitsukai saw her entire family.

Mikan asked, "Who are you guys and why are you attacking us!?" Hato replied, "Man, this girl must have a pea sized brain anyhow, we're here to take our sister back home. This school is just going to use her like a weapon because she has the puppetry and translocation alice." Mitsukai yelled, "Leave them all out of this! You know that your alice is a limitless! It will kill you!" Fukurou smiled and said, "I'm already prepared for that part, Mitsukai."

Hakuchou introduced, "Sorry for the delay in introduction. I'm Hakuchou Ishida. These are my two brothers, Fukurou Ishida and Hato Ishida. We're the siblings of Mitsukai Ishida." Natsume whispered to Mitsukai, "Do you know what their alices are?" Mitsukai said, "I know Fukurou-nii-san has the alice to drive people insane, Hato-nii-san has the alice of voice pheromone and Hakuchou has the alice of having properties of a ghost."

Natsume looked at the three intruders and he said, "Are they really your family?" Mitsukai nodded and she said, "My aunt told me that they were in the academy and then reported missing. That's all I know about them really…" Natsume looked at them again and he murmured, "This isn't going to end out nicely…"

-That's chapter 9! I'm sorry if it suckz and please review!


	10. I'm not going home!

By the way, I'll describe the siblings to you:

Name: Fukurou Ishida (his name means 'owl')

Age: 17

Alice: **(1)** Drive people insane-intermittent **(2)** Torture people both mentally and physically-limitless (Ratio: 5 minutes is to an hour of his life)

Attitude: Very protective, Analytical, Cold-hearted at times, completely despises Natsume and the academy most especially Persona and Jinno

Hair: Dark Green

Eyes: Onyx Black

(second brother)

Name: Hato Ishida (his name means 'dove')

Age: 15 (five minutes older than Hakuchou)

Alice: **(1) **Voice Pheromone-intermittent

Attitude: brash, proud, loyal to family and very oblivious

Hair: brown

Eyes: onyx black

(first sister)

Name: Hakuchou Ishida (her name means 'swan')

Age: 15 (younger than Hato but older than Mitsukai by three years)

Alice: **(1) **Ghost property alice-intermittent

Attitude: Cheerful, happy go lucky, serious (like Tai-Lee, Azula's friend from Avatar?)

Hair: brown

Eyes: Onyx black

(I don't own any of the Gakuen Alice characters except Mitsukai, Fukurou, Hakuchou and Hato)

Chapter 10- I'm not going home!

Her siblings stood in front of her and studied the situation. Looks like bringing Mitsukai home was harder than they thought, to them, she was already brainwashed into doing dirty work for the school. Hato said, "Looks like we might need to do this the hard way. Fukurou, use your second alice."

Fukurou's mind insanity alice wasn't the only alice he had, there was one more alice that made him a lot more dangerous than Persona or anybody they've ever faced. His second alice was the alice to torture them, both mind and body. Hakuchou said, "Sister, please. Don't make this hard! We just want to end this whole thing okay? I'm not going to kill you. We just want what's best for you."

Mitsukai cried out, "If you knew what was best for me, you would let me stay here! You don't torture anyone else ESPECIALLY my friends!" Her alice controlled Fukurou's movement and his alice went under Mitsukai's control because she controlled his consciousness and will. Any way of making his alice backfire was either if he was controlled either by the voice pheromone, the human puppetry alice or any kind of pheromone except animal pheromone, the alice could backfire because the pheromone user can command him to inflict it on himself.

Fukurou's power also had one problem and it was an infinite, thus every time he used it he took a chunk out of his life. Hakuchou was an intermittent and so was Hato and Mitsukai but Fukurou was a limitless alice and he also had a heart wound that allowed him only to use his alice for a short period of time. Then, the teachers had enough time to recuperate from the shock and were able to take down the other two.

Persona let Hakuchou get sick and Hato electrocuted by Jinno. Fukurou's body became limp as soon as Mitsukai was done toying with his alice. She knew every five minutes he uses it; he loses one hour of his life. She just used his for fifteen minutes and he just lost three hours of his life. He hardly used this alice and he used the intermittent one, the insanity alice.

The three siblings lay on the ground defeated and they were brought to the hospital ward.

---------------------------------------------------

While they lay in the hospital, Mitsukai remained by their side. She wondered what her brother had against the academy because the other two were only following orders and they liked this place when they entered. She had a cellphone to always talk to her siblings and the first one she'd text is Hakuchou. Her relationship before with Fukurou was strong until it suddenly got estranged.

Hakuchou woke up with a start and saw Mitsukai skinning an apple. She asked, "Hey, are you alright?" Her younger sister whispered, "Yeah. I don't understand. What does Fukurou-nii-san have against the academy?" Hakuchou sighed and she said, "Nii-san only wants to bring you home and he's out for revenge." Mitsukai asked, "Revenge for whom or for what ne-chan?"

Hakuchou said hoarsely yet softly, "I didn't want to tell you this but he's angry at this place because of mom." Mitsukai thought, "Mama? Watashi no Ha-ha?" (My mommy?) Her older sister nodded stiffly, "Yeah. Brother's been like that ever since mom passed away…I don't know what will help him; I've been trying to stop him for all these years. Imotou-chan, you're the last person who can stop him." she added.

Mitsukai looked at her unconscious brother at the leftmost side of the room and asked, "Hakuchou-ne-chan, is there anyway to stop him without killing him?"

"There is."

They looked at Hato who was at the rightmost side and said in unison, "There is?" Hato replied, "We need someone who could cancel alices. Someone who could withstand against Fukurou's alice. Kare wa no arisu no muko ni watashi no arisu matawa Hakuchou-chan no arisu desu. Saseru hitori de anata wa iku ni taishite kare wa." (His alice is beyond my alice or Hakuchou's alice. Let alone you go against him.)

Mitsukai sat back and thought, "Maybe if I can't use my alice against him. Maybe I can reason with him." She stood up and said, "I'm going to ask Mr. Narumi something. Be right back." She left the room and headed straight for the faculty. When she reached the faculty, she saw Mr. Narumi researching on something. His look seemed pretty intense as he rummaged through the alice academy files.

She knocked on the door and asked, "Excuse me, Narumi-sensei?" Mr. Narumi jumped out of his chair and fell over out of shock. He said, "Come in, Mitsukai." The bluenette alice entered the faculty room and asked, "Do you know anything about a woman named Nakayama Kasumi?" Mr. Narumi's startled face slowly became a wry face and the tension in the room seemed to have risen.

Mitsukai asked, "Narumi-sensei?" He sighed and said, "Kasumi's a subject that you might have to bring up with Persona. But, I suggest you don't though. He can kill you with that dangerous alice of his…Her name around here is a very touchy subject." Mitsukai nodded slowly and added sourly, "My brother's here because of her…that's because she's---…"

"Your mother, isn't she…?"

They looked behind them and saw Persona standing at the doorway with his arms folded together. Persona smirked and said, "So…is she your mother or not?" Mitsukai was trembling at the sight of Persona and stammered, "Y-y-yeah. She is." Persona let out a loose smile and said, "Nakayama Kasumi…she was…my…batch mate. We entered here at the same time."

Mitsukai nodded fearfully and he added, "Kasumi…she left the academy after they knew what kind of power she manifested. The sight of her power was good enough to make you shrivel. The academy tried to imprison her but she escaped because I gave her the escape route. I can still remember the look in her eyes when she was running away…" Mitsukai said, "You fell in love with my mother…didn't you?"

Persona smirked and said, "What would make you say that?" Mitsukai said, "From the way your saying this story, when Narumi told me this was a touchy subject, the look in your face, all of that implies the fact that you liked my mother." Persona said sounding a bit angry after every word, "But then, she fell in love with someone else. A man who would kill her if he found out that she was an alice. From what I see, your brother thinks that I'm the one who wrecked your lives. He thinks that I leaked out her secret to your father because she wouldn't love me back."

She looked down and said, "Can you please tell me the story? How did it end up this way?" Persona turned away and he said, "That's all I can tell you for now. You'll figure out everything else by yourself." He left and Mitsukai looked at her hands and thought, "Mommy…wherever you are…please help me figure out of this mess."

---------------------------------------------------

The next day, Mitsukai was with Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Hotaru. Mikan looked at Mitsukai and asked, "What's wrong, Mitsukai? You look a bit troubled." Mitsukai said, "It's nothing really. I just didn't have enough sleep." Then Natsume teased her, "Maybe she started sleepwalking and is just to embarrassed to tell us." Mitsukai stuck out her tongue and she said, "No it's not! I don't sleepwalk…"

Ruka said, "Well, whatever the trouble it is, it can't be something that hot chocolate and a cream puff can't cure right?" Mitsukai nodded and said cheerfully, "Yeah. You're right." When they reached their classroom, the whole classroom was a mess. It looked like Davey Jones had just directed the Flying Dutchman through their window.

Hotaru said, "I'm going to make a clean up robot to fix this mess. This is stupid." Ruka looked at it and Mikan said, "This is horrible." Mitsukai added, "I'd say. Even my sister's closet is cleaner than this…" Natsume had a second thought whether he should burn them for breaking the classroom and the lockers which one of the lockers had all his stuff in it or leave them be and cause a disguised unintentional fire to make them stop.

Before they could do anything else, the PA rang loudly. There was a voice that said, "Turn against the academy, all of you! This place will only betray you with lies. They will threaten you with your loved ones and force you to do their dirty work for them!" Mitsukai mumbled, "Hato-kun…" She ran out of the classroom and the gang followed her behind.

Mikan said, "Hold on to me!" They all held hands and Mikan's canceling alice protected them from Hato's alice. When they reached the PA room, there was nothing except a recorder with Hato's voice in it. Yuu wondered, "Where did they go?" The door silently closed itself and before they knew it, they were surrounded by Hato, Hakuchou and Fukurou.

Natsume yelled, "It's a trap! Get out of here!" When they reached the door, it was locked and bolted from the outside. Natsume muttered, "Freaks…!" Fukurou said coolly, "How sad that you didn't know that Hato wasn't there. You children have no sense of perception excluding you, Mitsukai." Mikan asked, "Why are you doing this!? What have we done to you???"

Fukurou smirked and said, "It's not you. It's the academy. What I want is for you to work for me. Become a part of our anti-alice group." Then, the dark greenette heard a gun load itself behind him and Hato said, "I'm sorry. I can't let you do this any longer. If you're just going to endanger people's lives for this stupid revenge plan then I think that your brain has replaced itself with crap!"

Fukurou laughed softly and said, "So, you're going to turn against me, huh, Hato? Well, then, go join the others!" As he said this, he utilized his alice on Hato and drove him beyond insane and made him into a catatonic blubbering idiot. Hakuchou yelled, "This wasn't in the plan! Fukurou, stop this! You're going beyond mad!" Fukurou's black eyes glinted with anger and he yelled, "Shut up, traitor!"

He slapped her and sent her across the room and said, "This little charade ends here! Mitsukai, come home or they all die!" Mitsukai looked at her friends and siblings. Hato gave her a look that said:

"_Don't listen to him. He's gone mad. Don't go home. It will just give him an opportunity to kill many others."_

Mitsukai nodded at Hato and declared, "I'M NOT GOING HOME TO A BROTHER WHO'S LOST HIS MIND! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Fukurou smirked and said, "You're choice was a brave one, but not a wise one, dear sister!" He fired the loaded gun and attempted to hit Natsume but, then, another figure sprinted fast enough to shield Natsume.

Hakuchou stared with awe.

Mikan looked with terror.

Hotaru was shocked but didn't show it.

Natsume was startled.

Mitsukai's face twitched with horror.

Yuu's hands trembled with fear.

Ruka couldn't move a single muscle.

All was quiet as they saw the bleeding figure of Hato Ishida.

-That's chapter 10! Hope you like it! Please review!


	11. The Black Orchestra

(I don't own Gakuen Alice!)

Chapter 11- The Black Orchestra

Hato lay on the ground, holding his bleeding shoulder. The bullet imbedded itself in the joint of his shoulder thus, rendering his left arm useless. Mitsukai yelled, "Big brother!" Fukurou said, "So, even you, Hato… you would allow her to join the academy? No matter…I shall deal with you accordingly."

Hakuchou yelled, "That's enough, Fukurou! If you wanted Mitsukai to come home, you don't need to scare her like this! This is wrong! She's only ten! Get a grip!" Fukurou still held the gun and he had an insane smirk plastered across his face. He held the gun directly towards Hato's head, as if he was ready to blow his brains.

Mitsukai couldn't move. She was frozen with terror.

_Babump._

_Babump._

Her heart beat rapidly; she didn't know what to do anymore. Fukurou was going crazy; Hakuchou was frozen with terror, Hato was bleeding and the other students were too frozen with terror to even move. Then, Natsume said without fear, "You think I'm scared by a gun?" Fukurou looked at him and a flame lit up in Natsume's hand. He stepped in front of Mitsukai and he said, "Although I don't know this guy or any of you, I know Mitsukai and I'm going to make sure that you won't singe a single strand of hair on her head."

Fukuro smirked and said, "I will make sure, that you DIE FIRST!" Fukurou began using his Alice but Mikan jumped in the way and cancelled it. Mikan said, "I'm not going to stand here and let them fight this way! We stick as friends and we'll beat you for sure!" Hakuchou went through Fukurou and said, "Brother, as much as I want Mitsukai to come home, I think there is another way how to bring her home. And the first way, is to help you."

Fukurou yelled, "I DON'T NEED ANY HELPING!" Mitsukai said slowly, "You do… a lot more than you think, big brother. Now… calm down and--." Fukurou yelled, "DAMN YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ARE ALL INSANE! YOU'RE NOT PUTTING ME BACK IN THAT DARK ROOM! NO! NEVER!" Mitsukai asked, "What dark room?" Hakuchou shrugged and said, "He was never put into a dark room unless…someone else is…"

She bent down and looked at her older brother and Hakuchou said, "Someone translocated into him. And they're the ones who want to destroy the academy. Hato told me he couldn't remember if he used his Alice or not. He felt as if there was a veil covering his consciousness." Mitsukai noticed that Fukurou had two pupils in each eye and that…was not normal.

Hato saw this and said, "How are we supposed to get rid of this? I mean Fukurou might just go on another crazy outburst and shoot someone else." As if Hato said the magic word, Fukurou did go crazy again. This time, it was a lot worse. Bullets began flying and then, it shattered the glass. The glass shards shattered and Mitsukai saw that Natsume was in the way.

She yelled, "NATSUME!" She shoved him out of the way and the glass shards pierced her. Mostly at the back. Natsume fell over and he saw Mitsukai lying on the floor with the glass shards surrounding her and impaled into her body. The last thing she heard was:

"**MITSUKAI!!!!!!"**

----------------------------------------------

He held her slightly limp body and the whole student body went to the PA room. There was blood all over the room and Persona saw Fukurou as a lifeless as a rag doll. Persona looked directly into his eyes and it glowed red and it transferred into his body instead. Luckily, Persona was experienced with Alices like this and he withstood against it very well.

Fukurou lay against the wall and Mitsukai was on life support. She was already getting blood transfusions because the glass really made her spill her blood. Natsume stayed by her side and watched the blood drip down. He was extremely worried. No one had seen a worried expression like that on his face.

Mitsukai had an oxygen mask to allow her to breathe normally. Subaru, Hotaru's older brother constantly checked up on her and her condition wasn't really improving. There was even a slight chance she would die.

Ruka put a hand on Natsume's shoulder and told him, "She'll be okay. She survived against you didn't she?" Natsume mumbled, "But that's because I was controlling it… she's lucky though that the bullet didn't hit her head straight on. But… the question is…who is after her and what do they want? Her alice maybe a special type but not that big a deal is it…"

Mitsukai slowly began to stir and open her eyes. She looked at Natsume, who was worried crazy over her. He liked her the same way he likes his sister, Aoi. But, his feelings intensified and slowly, he became very attached to her. Mitsukai said through the mask, "What in the world is this doing on my face? Is it Halloween?"

Natsume saw her wake up and he smirked and said with smile, "You still think like that after you nearly died? You're a miracle you know that?" She smiled and said in return, "Yeah, can someone please take this off? I feel like a balloon and I don't know how to take this off… :(." Natsume laughed softly and he took it off and she got up and saw her older brother.

Hato had a bandage slinged onto his shoulder and Hakuchou was slapping Fukurou silly to see if he was okay. Narumi took a close look at him and he said, "There's only one person I know who has such Alice…"

"That would be me…"

They turned around and saw a tall man standing on the window sill with a smirk. He had green hair like Fukurou and black onyx eyes. He stared at his four children and said, "Hello, Mitsukai…Hato…Hakuchou…and lastly… Fukurou." Hato yelled at the top of his lungs, "YOU'RE BEHIND THIS!? MY GOD! WE'RE YOUR OWN KIDS AND YOU DECIDED TO THROW US AWAY LIKE THIS!? FUKUROU RESPECTED YOU THE SAME WAY WE RESPECTED HIM! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MITSUKAI!? HUH, RYOGA ISHIDA!?"

He smirked and said, "You should be talking to me with more respect…it seems you still have learned nothing." Hakuchou screamed, "But you stole Fukurou's soul and turned him against us! You toyed with his emotions because you decided to magnify their effect! He only wanted Mitsukai to be safe! Not to attack the damn academy like you've always taught us to!"

He said, "You kids were always spoiled by your mother. Love the academy; help others with your Alice, that's what your stupid mother believed." They looked at him and he said, "Mitsukai's alice is something valuable that I could use in destroying in this school that has tortured me for years. Fukurou was a willing pawn and sadly, he was no use. Well, Fukurou's life doesn't matter to me anyway." Mikan cried out, "You shouldn't do that to others to achieve a filthy goal like that!" Natsume shouted, "You're willing to sacrifice anything just to get rid of us!? Do you know how insane and sick you are!?"

Ryoga smirked, "I don't have any feelings nor do I have any heart for these children. My heart died years ago along with my wife." Persona decided to speak up, "That doesn't mean that you have to use your kids like pawns, you heartless freak." Ryoga roared, "These kids aren't even mine to begin with! I have no children at all." Narumi said with disgust, "You're even more disgusting than those anti-alice people."

Ryoga said, "Well, I am in anti-alice organization. Have you ever heard of the group, the Kuroi Oukesutora?" Mitsukai repeated, "The Black Orchestra?"

"I've heard of them. Most of them were classified into the Dangerous type and the Special type class."

They turned around and saw Remington and Jinno. Remington replied, "So, you came back Ryoga…" Ryoga smirked, "Seems you still remember my name, Lewis." Jinno said, "You have no right to enter this academy grounds nor do you have the right to hurt these people." Ryoga said with a sneer, "I don't care about the academy, Jinno. I'd rather blow it up and see it fall." Ruka whispered to Natsume, "This guy's lost it."

Ryoga looked at Ruka, "You're the one with the somatic type Alice? Nogi Ruka, Alice: animal pheromone. Has fear of people hurting animals and blackmailing." Ruka gulped and Ryoga added, "Then, there's the neutralizer, Sakura Mikan, the Dangerous type, Hyuuga Natsume, the healer, Imai Subaru, then I heard you have an innovation Alice wielder, Imai Hotaru was it not?" They were all dumb struck, how did he know all this?

He listed on further, "Then, there's the spirit of shadows: Andou Tsubasa, doppelganger: Harada Misaki, toy maker: Sono Kaname, Illusionist: Tobita Yuu and---." Before he could list anymore people, Mitsukai yelled, "ENOUGH!" They all focused their attention on her and she snapped, "You have no right to use us, you had no right to toy with Fukurou like a pawn, you had no right to hurt Hato, you had no right to strike fear into others, and lastly, you have no right to call us 'yours' anymore!"

He was shocked when he heard this as Mitsukai declared further, "You decided to hurt us instead of love us. Fathers are supposed to love their children, teach their children, protect their children and care for their children and you? You're just nothing but a lustful, conceited freak!" He smiled, "You have certainly got the hatred for me but you can channel it somewhere else." Mitsukai yelled again, "NO! This is my home now! I have friends who care for me. Someone who loves me, a family who only wanted to protect me, I don't see you anywhere in that equation!"

His eyes were shaded by the shadows of his hair and he slowly began to laugh. His laugh was more evil as if he was a murderer in a moment of ecstasy. He said, "Very well. I loved you, Mitsukai. And a part of me says: Kill her because you love her. By killing her, she'll be sent to a place where no one can get her! So, I killed your mother and now, you're NEXT!"

He lunged at Mitsukai and tried to strangle her but a quick figure bolted like a jack rabbit and stood between Ryoga and Mitsukai. When they looked up, Fukurou stood in between them. He snarled, "You dare use me that way to hurt my sister? You made me do your dirty work! You tried to kill your children who have failed you using me as a medium! You use your power to crush the weak! You get whatever you want no matter what it costs others, do you think you're God!?" He stared at disbelief wondering how Fukurou made it out alive.

Fukurou yelled, "Well, no more, you pig! You can't control everyone with fear! I'm not afraid anymore! I'll strangle you with my own hands if I have to!" Ryoga smiled evilly, "You have a brave heart, Fukurou. But, I'll still waste all of you!" Then, he felt someone rush through his body and suddenly rob him of his strength. He looked at the side and saw Hakuchou and she said, "He's right."

Hato said with his Alice, "No matter what you do, you will fall prey to my powers." Mitsukai decided to join in and she locked her strings around her father and she said, "You maybe the image of my father, but you're no father of mine anymore!" Then, with the last blow, Fukurou snapped, "It's time to end this." His power became a lot stronger and everyone stood in awe as they saw what happened.

Persona smiled at the sight of determination. It so happens that Fukurou was under Persona and he was glad Fukurou turned out for the better. Ryoga saw that he was out numbered and then when he took a step back, he couldn't use his Alice. There was Mikan, using her Alice to its fullest extent. Natsume created a fireball, "You're dead, fool." Ruka summoned his eagles, "Fly."

Persona fought out the spirit translocation and sent it back. He grabbed Ryoga saying, "This is the end for you." His Alice activated itself and made Ryoga as sick as a dead plant. His body slowly shriveled to then ground as Ryoga writhed with pain. Persona smirked with sarcasm, "I didn't know it would take this long." Narumi said, "You weren't supposed to kill him, you were supposed to throw him out of the window and let him live."

Persona said, "Sorry. Got no physical alice to let me do that." Narumi said, "You're way too literal." Ryoga lay shriveled on the floor and they wondered what they were going to do with him now.

-That's chapter 11! Please review!


	12. Valentine Matchmaking

Me: So… anyway…I'm going to change something.

Natsume: What?

Me: Something!

Natsume: Be specific!

Mikan: Don't bully her like that!

Me: Hey Mitsukai, I need to ask you a favor.

Mitsukai: Yeah?

Me: I was wondering if… (Whispers plan)

Mitsukai: Okay!

Me: By the way, I don't own Gakuen Alice!

Chapter 12- Valentine Matchmaking

Natsume and the others looked at Ryoga's shriveled body strangely. Hakuchou said, "He's one helpless idiot." Fukurou said, "I agree." Hato said, "Well… there're going to be more of him out there. I guess we might as well resume with our real jobs." Mitsukai looked at her three siblings and Hakuchou explained, "We work with the FBI people. It's more our alley."

Mitsukai asked, "Do they know you have alices?" Hato said, "Yup. And they don't care!" Mitsukai wondered, "But how can that be? They consider the most of us as freaks." Fukurou said, "I guess our boss was a former alice. We saw a pic of him and a black haired guy. They were in Gakuen Alice uniforms."

Mitsukai nodded and Fukurou said, "So… little sis, can I ask you something?" She answered, "What is it?" He leaned over and whispered what he suggested and she nodded while saying, "Okay!" He said, "Call us if you need any help okay. We left the FBI number in your phone. Particularly our hotline for easy access."

Mitsukai nodded and they took Ryoga's body and Fukurou bowed in respect, "Please excuse him and us, we've been very intolerable lately." Hato and Hakuchou carried Ryoga out the door and Fukurou left and wink with Mitsukai. His little sister nodded, she was going to put her plan in action.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When her siblings left, she immediately retreated to her room. No one knew why but when she got there, she checked her calendar and her brother was right: It was nearly Valentine's day. She remembered something when she was inside Natsume's body when he first attacked. He liked her as a sister, not as a girlfriend. But there was someone else he had in mind: it was Mikan Sakura.

Being a good friend to Mikan, Mitsukai decided to play matchmaker and she knew it wasn't going to be easy because he usually threw sarcastic remarks at Mikan, which is why she decided to ask Hotaru how to hack. She was going to hack into Mikan's account in instant messaging and make the two make then, she's going to make them get together in the valentine's festival.

Mitsukai didn't mind that Natsume called her 'princess' since it was more of a sibling endearment type of thing. She had to make sure that Sumire didn't interfere so she was going to do everything in her power to make sure Sumire doesn't ruin Mikan's life. First thing's first: she needed to find someone who had the sewing alice.

She knew she couldn't sew since she had bad memories about it. She left her room quickly to talk to Hotaru and certain people about the plan. She told Misaki, Tsubasa, Kaname, Hotaru, Anna, Kokoro, Yuu and Yoichi about it. The three year old decided to help since he looks at Natsume like a big brother. Tsubasa wanted to help because Mikan was like a little sister to him, Hotaru wanted to help so that she could make sure Natsume doesn't hurt her best friend. Anna and Kokoro were going to try and help but Mitsukai told them: NO LOVE POTIONS.

Kaname decided to make a gift for Mikan and pretend it was from Natsume. Misaki decided to play the 'delivery woman' who gives Mikan's present made by Kaname but from Natsume. Yuu decided to find a place where they could get together. Somewhere Sumire won't find them. Mitsukai had to find a way how to make Natsume write a letter without him resisting or throwing any violent reactions.

She could try possessing him, but he won't remember anything. Kaname said, "I don't get it…he looks like he likes you." Mitsukai sighed and explained again, "Trust me. He likes Mikan. Me, I'm just like a resemblance to Aoi Hyuuga, his sister. I guess he calls Aoi 'princess' sometimes." Tsubasa said, "But he just told you before 'I love you' you mean that isn't true?"

Mitsukai said, "He probably told me that because he didn't see how much better Mikan is. But deep down, he does. And I'm going to make sure those two end up together!" Hotaru said, "It's nice of you to throw away your relationship with Natsume for the benefit of Mikan." Mitsukai said, "Let's say, falling in love isn't my thing." Hotaru and Mitsukai gave each other a high five. This time, Mikan is going to have the best valentine's day.

Tsubasa said, "Wait, what about Ruka?" They looked at each other; they realized they forgot about him. Mitsukai decided to do another pair. A very favorite but unexpected pair up. She looked at Hotaru and the techno alice said, "Forget it." Mitsukai said, "Don't worry. I'm going to leave Ruka **TO** you."

Everyone agreed on the plan. Tomorrow was the day they were going to start.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, all the classes began to decorate. Misaki decided to make this day as perfect as she could. She saw Mikan walking across the lawn. Misaki called out, "Hey Mikan!" The brunette replied, "Hi, Misaki!" Misaki got down and asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

Mikan asked, "What is it?" Misaki gave her a list and said, "Can you please pass by the supplies shop and get me some stuff? I need it for the festival. Here's the money so you can buy it." When she looked at the list, she didn't realize that all the stuff on the list was the stuff Misaki had already which Misaki kicked towards the bushes but she went to buy them anyway.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the academy, Natsume was walking along holding some papers that he found. He was unusually bored and then suddenly, Yuu was running and he intentionally (I repeat, intentionally) bumped into Natsume and made him drop some papers that Yuu was also holding. But, Yuu intentionally hit him because he was going to slip something into Natsume's bundle that said something.

Yuu said, "Thanks, Natsume." Then he quickly ran off. Natsume decided to look through the papers he dropped. There he saw a note that said:

I'm going towards the school shops, Natsume.

-Mikan

However, the note looked like it was tampered with. Under the name Natsume, was correction tape. Natsume smirked, "I see." He was going to ignore it until he decided to give in into his curiosity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mikan was at the shops, buying Misaki's stuff. Mikan wondered, "I wonder why Misaki needs all this stuff." While Mikan was buying, she wasn't aware that someone else was watching her. Mitsukai was hiding in the shadows and she spoke through the radio, "Yuu, where's Natsume? Didn't you slip in the note?"

Yuu said frantically, "I know I did! I bumped into him, just like what you said!" Mitsukai said, "Never mind. Where's Tsubasa? Isn't he the one with the handcuffs?" Yuu said, "Yeah. He's heading their way." Mitsukai saw Tsubasa with something in his pocket and the high school alice gave them a smirk. Mitsukai said, "Tsubasa's got the handcuffs."

Tsubasa approached Mikan and Natsume saying, "Hey, you two." Mikan turned around and greeted, "Hi, Tsubasa!" Natsume just glared at him, pretty much, he was intensely jealous of Tsubasa because of how close he was to Mikan as well. Tsubasa moved closer and said, "Hey guys, I have a gift for both of you!" Mikan asked, "What is it?"

Tsubasa said, "Close your eyes and extend your hands." Natsume, although he had a bad feeling about this still did it anyway. If he was planning to do something to Mikan, he's a dead man.

Click.

When they opened their eyes, Natsume and Mikan discovered that they were handcuffed together! Mikan whined, "Tsubasa, what was that for!?" When she looked around, he was gone. It was as if he wanted to play a prank and run off laughing like mad. Natsume tugged the cuffs and he said, "Well, we might as well find Tsubasa. He's the only one with the key."

Mikan nodded and walked with Natsume.

-There. Mitsukai may not be ending up with anybody, I was just scared I might do something wrong with Mikan's character that's why I started with an OC but this time. It's official! MikanNatsume! But that will be later on in the other chapters, I'm running out of ideas and getting writers block. For those who like this pairing, skip the chapters 1-10. Please R&R.


	13. Cuffed for Awhile or Not?

(I don't own Gakuen Alice)

Chapter 13- Cuffed For Awhile, or Not?

Natsume and Mikan had been trying to break the cuffs but apparently, nothing happened. Much to Natsume's chagrin, he didn't want to be partnered to her right now and to Mikan, being cuffed with him might cause them both trouble. Mitsukai was hidden among the academy students and smiled, "This should work out perfectly."

Tsubasa was walking as he looked back a few times. The blue haired high school student said, "I have no idea why Mitsukai is doing this. I thought she liked the guy. I guess she seemed to like it better when Mikan and Natsume are together. I guess Hotaru must've told her something." Misaki watched Mitsukai's plan unfold and said silently, "This oughta be good."

Natsume tugged and said, "Looks like I'm stuck with you for awhile, one star." Mikan stuck out her tongue and said, "It's not my fault we both ended up getting chained to each other." Natsume said, "You're simply going to annoy me today, are you?" Mikan sighed as the two kept walking.

Mitsukai looked at Youichi, who looked at her with a small smile. She whispered to Youichi, "Now, I need you to…" Mitsukai whispered the plan and the boy nodded eagerly. Youichi held the key in his hand and ran off to make Natsume chase him for the key. Mitsukai looked at Kaname and apologized, "I'm sorry for making you do this. You're an infinite and you might…"

Kaname assured, "Don't worry." He walked to Mr. Bear and began whispering instructions. The bear nodded and headed towards Natsume and Mikan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two began walking and then, there they saw Youichi with the key. He was waving it like a taunting three year old. Mikan said, "Natsume! It's the key!" Without any hesitation, Natsume made a mad dash for the key. Youichi stood there with a big impish smile on his face as Mr. Bear got in front of them. Mikan wailed, "Aaaah! It's that homicidal bear! Natsume, stop!" Mikan's shoes skidded on the rock floor and Natsume tripped over and fell in front of the homicidal bear. (That's what Mikan calls it! Don't blame me!)

Youichi taunted in a childish way, "Can't catch me!" He made a good dash to put distance between him and the two as the bear played with its wood chopping axe. Mikan whined, "Yaaaah! That bear's going to make sushi out of us!" Natsume snarled, "Oh no, it won't!" As the axe came down, he put the cuff to block it in order to smash the hand cuff but to no avail. Then, they realized, the one who made that cuff was an innovative Alice student. Who can make it better than Hotaru Imai?

Mikan and Natsume backed off as Natsume tried using his alice but he couldn't. Then, he remembered Mikan's alice: the nullification alice. Natsume thought, "Darn! What am I supposed to do now!?" He kicked the bear and dragged Mikan. Natsume said, "We're getting that key! I'm not staying attached to you forever!" Natsume ran and Mikan tagged along as the murderous bear no longer followed them under Kaname's orders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mitsukai was following Youichi and she said, "Okay, give me the key." Youichi obediently switched the original key with the 'dummy' key and Mitsukai said, "Stay here. Don't worry; Natsume's not going to be a threat. If he does try to smack you, use your alice." The boy smiled obediently at the Special alice student and waited there near the cream puff stand.

Next, Mitsukai ran and gave the key to Misaki who split into two, one with the key, one without. Each of them had a key; all of them were dummies except the one Mitsukai held. The Special students, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu and Youichi spread out with the different keys fashioned alike but only one could unlock the unlucky pair. Ruka asked, "Why am I in this again?" Mitsukai said, "I know you like Mikan but you do want what's best for your best friend right?" Ruka nodded and as she left he murmured, "But…I like her too…" He turned to the animals and ordered them to confuse Mikan and Natsume so that they won't find the real key.

Yuu hid his key in his shoe. He knew that no one would ever dare hold his shoe. I'm not saying his foot smells like the rotten eggs in hell but he knows that 'being clean and not being able to hold disgusting things' trait is evident even in boys. Hotaru was with him and she was devising a scooter where she'll pretend to help Mikan and then, turn tail and leave her. Cruel but subtle, she liked that.

Tsubasa was walking around and then he saw Kaname with one of the dolls. He asked, "Hey Kaname. Can I ask you for a favor?" Kaname said, "Ask away, Tsubasa." The special student soon to be in dangerous class asked, "I need you to stuff this key into the stuff toy you're going to give to Natsume to give to Mikan. Put a zipper but hide it so it's not obvious." Kaname smirked, 'I see where this is going, Tsubasa.' The friend smiled sheepishly, "It's the best idea I've got right now, Kaname."

His friend got a piece of cloth and then he said, "Let's go see a friend of mine. She's a sewing innovative Alice." Tsubasa nodded as the two ran.

As for Mitsukai, she was running to hide it somewhere Natsume wouldn't suspect. Then, she bumped into someone familiar. She bumped him by accident and said, "Oops, sorry. I'm in a hurry and…" She looked up and saw three familiar faces. It was a fully recovered Ishida Hato, a sane Ishida Fukurou and her supporting sister, Ishida Hakuchou.

She said, "What are you guys doing here?" Hakuchou said, "We decided to finish our school studies. But because we left for two years, we have to start all over again." She saw Fukurou in a high school uniform and he said, "Once I graduate, I'm heading for the FBI. I prefer interrogating people. Hakuchou and Hato are also trying out for the same place." Mitsukai asked, "**The Kempepeitai**?" Fukurou asked, "Not really, it's more like the LAPD type of thing where you investigate crime scenes and stuff. So, why are you running around? Someone pursuing you?" (Me: Not sure of spelling of the bold word but tell me if I'm wrong)

Mitsukai quickly explained her plan and Fukurou said, "So, you're rejecting a guy and giving him to your best friend? That's something I haven't heard of in my whole life. I thought you liked the guy." Mitsukai said shyly, "I do. But…" Hato asked, "But…" Mitsukai said, "He likes my best friend too. Besides, I'm only twelve. I got a lot of time to choose." Hato teased, "Yeah. Don't become a spinster like your older sister here!"

"Hey!"

She swat Hato on the head and she handed three keys and said, "Here, you guys have to hold on to this. Natsume may not be so much of a threat because he's within the radius of Mikan's Alice. So, Hato make sure that he doesn't snatch it. But provoke the feeling he has for Mikan. I know you're good at inducing confessions of love." Hato smiled enthusiastically, "You bet!" Hakuchou sighed, "You had to give him the idea, Mitsukai-chan." Fukurou said, "What do I do?"

Mitsukai said, "Pretend to hurt Mikan so Natsume would act weird and Hakuchou, keep pushing Mikan towards Natsume. I know you can turn invisible too right?" Hakuchou said, "Yep! I'm a ghost property Alice!" Mitsukai nodded and then they split up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume and Mikan were looking for Youichi but then, they couldn't find him in the mass crowd. Mikan said, "You think he went back to the dorms?" Natsume said, "I doubt it though. He was never that impish." He looked around and heard the PA ring out saying, "This song is for Valentine's day! So, let's get in the mood people!" Reo wasn't the only good singer, so was Hato. In fact, he was way better than Reo but he never got into celebrity stuff. He thinks it takes too much of his time.

(What Makes You Different- Backstreet Boys)

_You don't run with the crowd. _

_You go your own way._

_You don't play in the dark._

_You light up my day._

_Got your own life to start, it sets you apart._

_Maybe that's why you captured my heart._

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in._

_But the world doesn't know what you have within._

_When I look at you, I see something rare._

_A rose that can grow anywhere…_

_And there is no one I know that I can compare…_

Everyone succumbed to Hato's voice pheromone but Natsume and Mikan were trying to resist it. Mikan had an easy time because of her nullifying Alice. Natsume also wasn't bothered by it because of Mikan's Alice. Later on, they heard somebody fighting on the PA:

"Hey Hato! Can't you sing any other more romantic songs?!"

"I'm not a genius at songs! Besides, most of the love songs are sung by women! My voice is too deep!"

"Quit your whining! This isn't good enough!"

"Will you two quit fighting!?"

"Shut up, Fukurou!"

"We're supposed to make people fall in love! Not fight each other!"

"Yeah! As if they'll attack Natsume and Mikan!"

What Hato forgot to realize is that his voice pheromone was still on so, he turned the crowd against Natsume and Mikan. The violet haired Fire Alice took a step back and watched the crowd's movement carefully. The crowd charged in and he pulled Mikan and broke of into a run. Mikan was being dragged by Natsume and they found Youichi, eating a cream puff.

Natsume saw Youichi and thought, "I bet he still has the key." He saw the crowd and managed to grab Youichi and avoid the frenzied crowd. They hid behind a building and Natsume began searching Youichi's pockets. The little boy stared queerly at Natsume and Mikan said, "Do you think he…?"

"He lost it."

Natsume sighed in frustration, "The key's not here! He must've passed it to another person!" Meanwhile, in the background, someone was watching them as he whispered:

"You're vulnerable right now, Hyuuga Natsume."

-That's chapter 13! Sorry there's no romance yet but there will be! I'm still breaking this in. R&R! If flamer, not too harsh.


	14. He's back! The Final Chapter

(I don't own Gakuen Alice!)

Chapter 14- He's back! The Final Chapter!

Natsume and Mikan were running from the frenzied crowd, funny how they still managed to get out even with the weird mess they were in. Natsume tugged annoyingly on the cuff but the chain was so strong that it was even fireproof. Mikan asked exasperatedly, "What are we going to do?" Natsume said in annoyance, "This is crap. I never realized that I'd be chained to you! Of all people!"

Mikan said, "Well, sorry! It wasn't my fault!" Natsume yelled, "You're one of the weakest and I can't believe I'm stuck to you and you're nothing but a burden because I can't even use my Alice!" Of course, in saying all those offensive things (A/N: jerk.), tears began to well up in Mikan's eyes. Natsume was so insensitive at that part and then faced away from her. He said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

She looked at him as he said, "I'm sorry. It just slipped out of my mouth…" Mikan smiled faintly and replied, "Its okay." She quickly wiped her eyes while saying, "I'm fine." Natsume had a hanky and gave it to her. He said, "Here." She looked at it and he said, "What are you waiting for? Use it already." She looked at him and apologized, "Sorry." Natsume sighed, "Don't apologize if you didn't do anything wrong!" Mikan saw the fierceness in his eyes and they lay against the tree. He was in front of her and Mikan's back was against the tree. She was slowly blushing and so was he.

He thought, "Mikan…hold on, Mitsukai did say something about her liking me."

(Flashback)

Mitsukai: Hey Natsume?

Natsume: Hm?

Mitsukai: Do you know that Mikan likes you?

Natsume: (turning red) Huh?

Mitsukai: You like her too right?

Natsume: (blushing madly) Forget it!

Mitsukai: I know you like her, so go to her!

(End of Flashback)

Natsume said softly, "I guess she was right…" Mikan said, "Huh?" Natsume smiled weakly and went on near her and was about to press his lips against her until…

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Natsume-nii-san!"

He looked to his left and saw Youichi with the key. Mikan said, "The key!" Natsume said, "Yeah, and we better work together on this!" They leaped over the bushes as they chased little Youichi across the lawn. Then he said, "Tsubasa-nii-san!" He tossed it to the older boy and he made a mad dash for it. Mikan yelled, "Tsubasa!" Natsume thought, "Shoot! If only I had my fireballs accessible, then getting that key would be no problem." Mikan suddenly had an idea, she said, "I know, when we get close enough swing me over so I can pin him and get the key."

Natsume said, "Not bad, Mikan. We'll go with that." Finally they closed in on Tsubasa who had one of the 'keys' and he fumbled on purpose just to make them look like they've won. The key slid near them and Natsume said, "Looks like we win." He got the key and tried sticking it into the keyhole but the key simply broke in their hands. Natsume snarled, "Hey, this isn't the real key!"

Tsubasa already made a distance between him as he said, "Of course it isn't! It's over here, see ya!" He ran off AGAIN and the two ran after him. 

When they turned the corner, they saw that the game booths were already up and Natsume decided to find a way how to bait them. He found a teddy bear, the one with the real key in it on one of the game stalls. Natsume asked out of the blue, "Do you want a teddy bear?" Mikan looked at him and said, "I don't see why not." He smiled and brought her to the place. Luckily, the one chained to her was his left hand and he was more of a right handed person.

To make this part easy, he simply had to break a couple of bottles. He had a tennis ball in his hand and felt the burning sensation in his hand and he broke all the bottles and got the teddy bear. Mikan held a teddy bear and said softly, "Thanks." Natsume smiled with a reply, "No problem."

"Ahoy, Mikan!"

She saw Yuu waving his hand with one of the 'keys' in his hand and said, "You want the key, come and get it!" Mitsukai was watching from afar and said, "Alright, time to restrain Sumire." She jumped off the roof and while running she bumped into a tall man in black. She looked up and asked, "Who are you?" He smiled evilly and demanded, "Where's the nullification alice?" She hissed with venom dripping, "None of your concern, moron." Her eyes glinted off the sunlight and he sneered, "Well, get out of my way or else, I'll kill you."

"Make me."

He grabbed her but she had already wound her strings around, bit by bit. She said, "Sorry, I want this day to be perfect for the both of them, so get out, asswipe!" She swung him away as he slammed into the tree. She moved in threateningly and then the hood fell off. She was shocked. The man in front of her was none other than her psychopathic father, Ryoga Ishida. She got her walkie-talkie and said, "Guys, code red. We've got a psychopathic anti-alice organization member on the loose. Guard Natsume and Mikan."

"Copy that!"

"We got it, Mitsukai!"

"Don't worry, Ishida-sempai!"

"Gotcha."

The walkie-talkie died out with static as she stared at him. She got her cellphone and quickly began dialing a number. She put it to her ear and thought, "Come on, pick up the phone. Fukurou, Hato, anybody."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang and a guy answered it, "Hello, this is the FBI, Yuwagata Shiba speaking." Mitsukai said, "Is my brother there?" Shiba replied, "Which one, Hato or Fukurou?" Mitsukai said kindly, "Any will do." He said, "One moment." As she waited for Shiba to get Fukurou, Ryoga slowly crept towards her, ready to grab her. 

"Hello?"

Mitsukai said, "Good! Fukurou-nii-san! Dad's back but he's not after me!" 

"I don't think that was a wise move."

She looked up and he father had a psychopathic grin as he slammed his fist to the ground. Luckily she stepped out of the way and Fukurou asked, "Where is he?" Mitsukai said, "Alice Academy grounds! You'll need Hato and Hakuchou for this!" The older brother replied, "I'm on way. Can you try keeping him occupied for me? I'll meet you in ten minutes!" She answered, "Yeah." Then the line went dead as she sprinted away from him as fast as she could.

She thought, "This shouldn't be happening! I need to get back up, quick." She moved away leading him far away from Natsume and Mikan as fast as she could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the agency, Fukurou hurriedly suited up and Hato asked, "What's going on?" Fukurou told his younger brother, "Imotou-chan's in trouble. Not only that, dad's there after the nullification alice." Hato said, "I thought we put him in jail!" Hakuchou said, "Stupid moron decided to break out, he beat up all the jail tenders and went after Mikan and Mitsukai."

Hato asked, "Why's he after them?" Fukurou replied stoically, "It's not Mitsukai anymore, it's Mikan. As long as he has Mikan, every Alice put up against her will be rendered useless." Hato replied, "Good point." Hakuchou said, "We better go then, hold on to me!" Since she was a ghost alice, she floated into the air and started phasing through walls as fast as she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume were running after Yuu, totally unaware of the situation as the illusion alice made a mad dash for life. Natsume yelled, "Get back here!" Unknown to them, Yuu already put them through an illusion. They were going through the same pathway over and over again.

Natsume stopped and Mikan asked, "What's wrong?" Natsume looked around and said, "We've been going the same direction but this isn't real, it's an alice! Mikan, try canceling it!" She nodded and focused as hard as she could and slowly the illusion vanished. But then, they saw a black hooded man grinning evilly at them.

Mikan asked, "Who-who's that?" Natsume stood in front of her and said, "I don't know but stay behind me." He sneered, "Doing that won't do you any good." He started walk closer to them, there were no more people within the vicinity and they were all alone.

_Babump._

_Babump. _

Sweat poured down their faces as he said, "This is for the Black Orchestra, she would be very useful to us." Natsume snarled, "You're not getting close to her." He sneered, "Oh really, because you're chained to her, you can't use your alice, you can't protect her. But…" His eyes transferred his soul into Mikan as he said, "I can make her, hurt you." Mikan had double vision and suddenly pinned Natsume to the floor as she continued, "As long as I am in her body, you're powerless, this is one thing I've learned to perfect, how to avoid a nullification. You see, I have a friend who is also a nullification alice and nullified her alice. That way, she can't resist me, and I can KILL you!" 

"Watch it, dad!"

Mikan's body suddenly stopped moving and Mitsukai was holding her back. She said, "Mikan, wake up!" Tsubasa managed to use his spirit of words ability to help Mitsukai hold her in place. The older alice yelled, "Mikan, no!" Misaki and the others arrived at the scene where Mikan already had a knife in her hand. Mitsukai struggled to keep Mikan in place but slowly, Ryoga's power prevailed over her. No matter how much power she used, she couldn't hold him down.

Mikan's hand that held the knife that Ryoga put in her hand was raised above Natsume's head. Mitsukai's hand was trembling because she was exceeding her limit. There was no way she could hold her down for an hour. What made things more difficult was that she was a nullification alice and she didn't have the same protection that Ryoga had. Two nullification alices cancel both out.

No matter how much Natsume wanted her to stop, her mind was deep in an endless void. While inside Ryoga found Natsume's one weakness: Mikan. He stopped trying to plunge his knife into Natsume's body and instead proceeded to let Mikan kill herself. He moved the knife to her neck and threatened, "Don't move!" Natsume tried kicking him but because he was locked on to the handcuffs there was no way he had enough mobility to aim a good enough kick.

Ryoga said, "If anyone of you uses your alice, this girl ends up dead." Mitsukai said cockily, "Fine, I call your bluff. There's no way you'll kill her, she's your target isn't she? If you killed her, then you'll have to report back with failure." Ryoga smirked, "Very deductive just like your mother, Mitsukai. I won't kill her, but I'll make her bleed." He pressed the knife further and small droplets of blood trickled out. Natsume yelled, "Stop it!" Ryoga enjoyed scaring people and this is where he got his sick kicks.

All alices couldn't move since he had Mikan hostage. Hotaru had nothing inconspicuous to knock him down. Ryoga transferred a bit of his soul into Natsume's legs and arms so that he couldn't attack him no matter what he did. Natsume struggled and the blade slowly went across Mikan's neck.

The fire alice thought, "No…! This can't be!" Ryoga finally decided to deal the final blow, he slashed her and left her on the floor, bleeding. Natsume couldn't believe what he was seeing. This had gone too far. Natsume slowly lit up with a wide orange yellow glow that sparked into a huge wildfire. Ryoga thought, "A dangerous type? I thought he was an unlimited Alice! Heh. He'll die at this rate!" Natsume was about to kill him until he felt a weak hand hold him.

He looked down and saw Mikan with a little blood on her saying faintly, "Don't, Natsume." The purple haired Alice didn't know what to do, his eyes were wet with tears and he wanted to kill the guy right in front of him.

"I'll take care of this."

They all looked up and saw Fukurou and the other two Ishida siblings and the teachers. Hato said, "It's about time, you got locked up." He tried to escape but Mitsukai and Tsubasa pinned him down. The older Alice said, "Nice try. But you've got one nice big shadow; I couldn't resist stepping on it." Mitsukai said, "Have you forgotten about my ability? It's exactly like yours, **DAD**." Then, Persona came to him and said, "Nighty-night." He applied his Alice easily and knocked out Ryoga the same way he did the last time.

The spark Natsume created melted the chains and shook Mikan violently saying, "Mikan! Get up! Get up! Get up, dammit!" The brunette slowly opened her eyes and then she weakly asked, "Why are you so worried? I thought you'd be more worried about Ishida-sempai." Mitsukai said, "Maybe he should be the one to tell you, not us." She looked at him and Natsume said sincerely, "To me, Mitsukai and Ruka are like family, but you, are really a part of me…" She slowly faded into a deep sleep but she heard the last line he said:

"I love you, Mikan Sakura."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Epilogue)- I'm going to make this short okay? Okay.

Anyway, after that, Mikan and Natsume got along better and Mitsukai always had to make sure that Sumire would stay away from her friend. In a few years time when Mikan and Natsume were in high school, they started dating. Ruka and Hotaru ended up together, he wasn't the bumbling kid everyone knew anymore. He actually became a lot manlier than most of the guys, with no raging hormone problems or whatsoever.

Tsubasa finally started dating Misaki after an incident that forced Tsubasa to confess and Kaname got well. Though he was three years older than Mitsukai, by the time he was sixteen and she was thirteen, they two began to get really 'close'. Fukurou didn't mind though as long as his sister was happy. He became a SWAT commander, his sister was a forensics expert (older one) and Hato became an interrogator.

(Three years later)

"Say, Mikan." asked Natsume as she stood there in the garden with still a small scar across her chest from her last accident and encounter with Ryoga Ishida. The brunette said, "Yeah?" Natsume hugged her and whispered, "Did I ever tell you how cute you are?" Mikan said, "Only a thousand times, Natsume." The purple haired teen smirked and said, "Well, I just want you to know that…I'll be here, always. I'll be here only for you."

And he confessed this, at the crimson sunset.

-That's the end! Sorry if short! PleaSE review!


End file.
